Loves A Battle Field
by BitterSweet49
Summary: Butch saves Buttercups life, what will the consiquence be? Will they admit to their forbiden love?. GREENS, Blues and Reds also.
1. Hate Filled With Love

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey dudes, im back with a new and improved story. If you read my other ones I know you'll love this. Its based around my all time favorite couple, the greens! enjoy**

**Chapter One - Hate Filled With Love**

**Buttercup POV**

The mention of his name gives me shivers, the trademark smirk of his makes my knees go weak..his eyes make me melt.

I am talking about my counterpart, my enemy, my life...Butch Jojo.

I will always be that little bit stronger than him, but he puts up a good fight. Something about his battle tenique reminds me of myself, he learns from me.

Butch is nothing like me yet he is my counterpart, we are two compleatly different people. That kills me. Bubbles and Boomer are exactly alike, caring, attentive, affectionate, fierce..they are so alike.

Even the reds, both independent and smart, but me and Butch? the only thing that connects us is our strength..our love for fighting.

Yeah, me and Butch Jojo are nothing alike..but we are counterparts, and always will be.

**Normal POV**

The Powerpuff girls sat in their home, watching television and chatting. The girls are all 16 now and attend Townville High. As do the Rowdyruff boys.

''Blossom when's the proffesor getting home?'' asked Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles call John 'Dad' but Buttercup refuses, to her he will always be 'The Proffesor'.

''He should be home by 7'' replied Blossom as she flicked through the channels. Bubbles glared at the Hotline, she senced it was about to ring..which it did.

Bubbles can sence things, its a strange power but its hers. She also has the ability to turn invisible and the ability to know where anyone is at anytime.

As for Blossom, she can teleport to anywhere she wishes, read minds and freeze people. Finally Buttercup can use Telekenices (**an: Move things with her mind)**, heal people and occasionaly see into the future by touching someone.

Ring. ''Ill get that!'' said Bubbles as she ran to the phone. She picked it up. ''Hello Mayor..Okay, well be right there'' she said.

''Whats the trouble?'' asked Blossom. ''Gang green gang are causing trouble downtown'' she replied. ''Lets go then'' said Buttercup before bursting through the front door.

**Buttercup POV**

We all flew to Townsville Bank where the Gangreen gang were filling money bags. ''Stop right there!'' yelled Blossom.

Only Ace and Snake where there, we can easily take those two. ''Or what?'' asked Ace smirking. ''Or this!'' I yelled giving him a kick to the face.

''Bubbles, you take Snake'' yelled Blossom as she ran to help me with Ace. Bubbles turned invisable and kicked Snake from behind sending him into the wall.

I used my Telekenices to float the bag of money into my hand. Blossom then knocked out Ace with a kick to the ribs. ''Good job girls'' complimented Blossom.

''AHH!'' I yelled in pain as something peirced me. I looked down to my stomach to see a blade. Behind me stood Ace.

I fell to my knees screaming as the blood left my body. ''Lets get out of her Snake!'' said Ace before grabbing the bag of money from the ground, which I had dropped. Ace and Snake ran out the door leaving me for dead.

''Get it out!'' I groaned. I felt the blade leave my body but glared confused at my sisters who were still infront of me.

They were glaring behind me, I turned around to see the Rowdyruff boys, Butch had the blade in his hand.

''Ugh'' I moaned in pain as I held my stomach. Butch bent down and held his hands over the wound, a white light surrounded his hands as he healed me. (an: The boys have the same powers as their counterparts).

As soon as it was healed I stood up and glared at the 3 boys infront of me. ''Why did you help me?'' I asked.

''I might be evil but im not crewel'' said Butch as he let the blade drop to the ground. ''What are we gonna do about Ace and Snake? they got away'' said Bubbles.

''Well get them next time'' said Blossom. I glared at Butch who couldnt keep his eyes of mine.

''Uh..thanks'' I said, even though I REALY didnt want to. ''No problem, lets go guys'' said Butch before he and his brothers left.

Butch Jojo saved my life, I never thought id see the day. I guess there realy is a first for everything.

''That was wierd, c'mon lets go'' said Blossom. We all flew home, confused.

**- Think Ill stop there, so tell me if I should continue or not.**

**I hope you liked it, thankies for reading. Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	2. Savior

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey, Im glad you liked my first chapter. This will have lots more drama, so I hope you like it..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Savior<strong>

**Buttercup POV**

I sat in my bed, I was exausted but couldnt sleep. The clock was ticking 11pm and my sisters were already sleeping.

All I could think about was the events of today, I was saved by my worst enemy..that dosent happen. There was nothing stopping me from wondering, how can I fight someone who saved my life? Its all to complicated for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror, I had cut my raven hair into perfect scene style. I looked different, I looked like..me, well who I want myself to be anyway.

Tomorow is Sunday, then it will be Monday..a school day.._great_. Nothing can possibly make me exighted about school, its crap..everything about it is crap!.

Reaching for my jumper I stood up and walked downstairs. I quietly tipetoed down the stairs, hoping not to awake the proffesor or my sisters.

**Normal POV**

Buttercup opened her front door, sighing quietly before walking out and closing the door. She had worn a green tanktop, black cargo shorts, green converse and a black hoodie.

She began walking down the road, canceling out her thoughts. The wind blew some stands of jet black hair out of her face, giving her clear view of her path.

Everything about Townsville she despised, the overcrowded malls, the banks that seemed to get robbed every other week and most of all she hated the desperate people.

Buttercup may have been born and raised in Townsville, and not to mention be the towns hero, but she always wanted to live somewhere with sun and less polution.

Yes, Buttercup Utonium hated Townsville, but she would never even dream of leaving it.

Something made Buttercup jump, a noise coming closer to her. Footsteps. Buttercup cautiously spun around to be faced with none other than Butch Jojo.

''Butch!'' she said, starrtled. Butch smirked at her suprised eyes, he took a step closer to her. ''Hey Buttercup, did I scare you?'' he asked with a smug grin.

Something in Buttercups eyes twinged, a death glare formed and shot right at the teenage boy infront of her.

''I dont get scared!'' she yelled, venom dripping of off every word. ''You seemed pretty scaired when Ace almost killed you today'' he said with a small smirk.

''I dont get you Butch, one minute you save my life then the next your back to being Bitchy Butch'' said Buttercup. Butch smiled at his nickname, the one that Buttercup adored to call him.

Butch took a few steps closer to his counterpart, smirking. ''All you need to know is I saw you were in trouble and I helped you'' he replied.

Buttercup slowly shook her head. ''No, you had a reason. Tell me'' she demanded, her eyes were gleaming with intrest.

''If I were you I would get home before your sisters worry'' Butch said, dodgeing the question. Buttercup grabbed his arm, clutching in anger.

''Too bad you arnt me, so tell me'' she demanded. Butch pulled his arm away, giving her a bored look. ''Like I said, go home Buttercup'' was all he said before disappearing into the shadows.

Buttercup sighed and took into the air, flying home. Tonight Buttercup Utonium wouldnt sleep, she would just think about what would happen in the morning.

**Blossom POV**

The sun shone on my face, waking me from my slumber. I slowly sat up, stretching my arms. I let a low yawn escape my ruby lips. My alarm clock began buzzing, loudly.

I shut it of and stood up, slipping into my pink bunny slippers. I could smell fresh waffles, Bubbles must be making breakfast.

I walked downstairs and glided into the kitchen, were I found Bubbles making waffles. ''Good morning Blossom'' she said as she placed a plate of waffles and strawberrys on a plate. Yum, my favorite.

''Thanks Bubbs'' I said as I began eating. Bubbles put waffles with blueberrys on a plate, Buttercups faveorite.

I was about to shout Buttercup down but I was abit to late. ''DO I SMELL BUBBLES BLUEBERRY WAFFLES?'' yelled Buttercup from upstairs.

Before I could ever say 'Yes' she ran downstairs and sat down infront of the plate. She licked her lips and began eating.

''I love you Bubbles! but I love your blueberry waffles even more!'' she said while stuffing her face. Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

''Gee, thanks'' she said sarcasticly. I smiled and finished of my strawberry waffles. ''Thanks for breakfast Bubbles, that was great'' I said with a smile.

Bubbles grinned and began eating her banana waffles. ''Thanks Bloss'' she said smiling. Buttercup finished her waffles and sat back in her chair, she eats so much yet never gains weight, lucky.

''Well that was awesome, your a great cook Bubbs'' said Buttercup. ''Thanks, you can do the dishes'' said Bubbles smirking as she handed her the plate.

''What! its not my turn!'' yelled Buttercup. I smiled and handed her the chores schedual. ''Acctualy it is Buttercup, you do dishes every Wednesday and Sunday'' I said with a smirk.

''Damn!'' yelled Buttercup before picking up the plates.

Suddenly the hotline rang. Buttercup grinned and dropped the dishes in the sink. ''Ha, looks like Ill have to do them later'' she said before picking up the phone.

''Hello Mayor...okay, were on it!'' she said through the phone before hanging up. ''Looks like the Ruffs are up to no good again'' said Buttercup.

''God, couldnt they wait till AFTER 10am!'' yelled Bubbles angrily. You realy dont want to be neer Bubbles when shes angry, shes as scary as Buttercup times 10. Even Butch wouldnt stand a chance against her.

''Lets go girls'' I commanded as we rushed to the door and flew out. We all took to the sky and flew to the harbour.

''There!'' yelled Buttercup as she pointed to the boys who were throwing boats at eachother. We all floated down infront of them.

''You boys are 16 and your throwing things at eachother? grow up'' I muttered. Brick smirked at me. ''What if we say'd this was just a ploy to get you down here for a fight?'' asked Brick.

Buttercup smirked. ''I would say bring it on!'' said Buttercup as she tackled Butch to the ground.

**Normal POV**

Butch and Buttercup were rolling about, fighting for domanence. Bubbles was in the air, avoiding Boomers punches. Blossom was kicking Brick in the stomach but he grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground.

Buttercup made her way ontop of Butch and landed a punch on his face. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off, causing her to fall into the water.

She resurficed and grabbed Butch's foot, dragging him in too. Butch pulled Buttercup underneath him, cauing her to loose her breath.

Buttercup was trying to push Butch of off her, she finaly pushed him out of the water. Once she had resuficed Buttercup climbed out and puched Butch.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer stopped fighting so they could glare at they're drenched siblings. ''I missed that, why are you both wet?'' asked Boomer.

''Cause this son of a bitch pushed me into the harbour so I took him with me'' replied Buttercup with a satisfied smirk.

''I think weve done enough fighting, well see you around'' said Blossom as she removed herself from underneath Brick.

''We'll see you at school tomorow then'' said Butch smirking. Buttercup groaned. ''Urgh, dont remind me!'' yelled Buttercup.

_Tomorow should be intresting_, thought Butch.

* * *

><p><strong>- Did yo like it? please review, Ill give you a cookie:)<strong>

**Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	3. Trusting You

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo dudes, here is my next chapter! Enjoy Biotcheees!...**

**Chapter Three - Trusting You**

**Buttercup POV**

_Butch Jojo._ The name gives me shivers. I dont get him, hes all 'Ill save you Buttercup!' one minute then all 'Your a total crazy bitch' the next. Theres something wierd going on with him, and I intend on finding out what..

''Buttercup!'' I groaned and pulled my green covers over my head. Patiently waiting for Blossoms next yell...any minute now..wait..''BUTTERCUP UTONIUM GET UP FOR SCHOOL!'', there it is.

I stepped out of bed and let a large yawn escape my lips. I opened my closet to get out my school clothes, I wore a white buttoned up shirt with a dark green tie, black shorts and black vans. I put a black hoodie on and brushed my hair.

I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, green eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Bubbles made me wear make-up, Ill admit the stuff aint half bad..I look nice for once.

''Buttercup, are you awake?'' asked Blossom as she entered my room. ''Im ready Bloss! Sheesh!'' I moaned as I grabbed my green school bag and pushed past her.

I slowly began walking downstairs, and shortly after heard Blossom following behind me. I got to the door were I saw Bubbles.

Bubbles was wearing a buttoned up white shirt with a light blue tie, a blue plad skirt and blue convrse. Her light blonde hair was perfectly curled to her mid-back.

Bubbles opened the door as we all walked out. Townsville High is only 10 minutes away so we always walk.

Blossom wore a black buttoned up shirt with a pink tanktop over, a light pink cardigan, black trousers and pink nikes. Her fiery red hair was up in a high pony.

''Buttercup, have you got soccer practice after school today?'' asked Blossom. I am the leader of the schools female soccer team, we all have our own different cliques. Like Bubbles is head cheerleader, _*cough*_ Airhead _*cough*._

Also Blossom is the leader of the debate club, _*cough*_ geek_ *cough*._ The ruffs are on the football team, Butch is captain, Brick is co-captain and Boomer is quarter back.

Dont get me wrong, they're good but I could still kick they're butts blindfolded!.

''Yeah'' I replied, I couldnt wait for practice. ''Well I have a cheerleading practice then a meeting at Ayla's'' said Bubbles. Ayla is co-captain of the cheer squad, and a total airhead.

''Well lucky for me, I dont have debate club until Thursday'' replied Blossom.

I walked into the gates of the school, smiling happily at all of my friends. ''Ill see you guys after school'' I said waving to my sisters.

I was about to walk into school when an arm dragged me back, I spun around to face my attacker. ''BUTCH JOJO!'' I yelled so loud all that of China could hear me.

''Buttercup Utonium'' he replied with a smirk. I slapped his face in anger, my palms were heating up with every second I spent with him.

He simply glared at me, the slap did **NO** damage whats so ever!. I began to fume as a bored smirk crossed his face.

''That the best you got Butterbitch?'' he asked. Oh, so I call him Bitchy Butch now he calls me Butterbitch? how fucking orignial.

''Shut your mouth or Ill shut it for ya!'' I threatned. ''Bring it bitch!'' he said with his arms out like he was asking for it.

I was about to strike a blow to the head when I heard an all too firmilar voice. ''Hey BC'' I glared next to me to find my ex boyfriend and ex bestfriend Mitch Mitchelson.

''Mitch'' I said with hatred. ''Whats up man?'' asked Butch, I hated how they were friends. ''I need to go'' I said before storming off.

**Butch POV**

I watched Buttercup run off. I glared at Mitch, ''what was that about?'' I asked. ''No clue'' he replied, even though I could tell it was a lie.

''Ill see you at football practice'' I said before speeding of in the same direction as Buttercup. I ran and ran until I made it to the locker rooms, I stepped inside the door to find Buttercup sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

I swore I saw her cry. ''Buttercup'' I called out. She glared up at me and shot me an angry and embarresed look.

''Butch! get out this is the GIRLS locker room!'' she shouted in annoyence. ''What just happened?'' I asked. She gave me a blank stare and sighed.

''I just dont like Mitch okay!'' she yelled, sadness filling in her green eyes. ''Why? I thought you guys were bestfriends?'' I asked in confused.

''We were, its just..look you dont even know the whole story so just drop it!'' she yelled. ''Buttercup just tell me'' I said in a stern voice.

''Or what?'' she asked, I like a challange. ''Or Ill tell everyone I saw you cry'' I said with a smug smile. ''Your a bitch'' she muttered.

I sat beside her. ''Tell me'' I said. She took a deap breath. ''Me and Mitch dated'' she confessed. I laughed like a 5 year old.

''You dated Mitchelson? damn girl, did your standard die along with your career?'' I asked laughing. She hit me on the arm.

''Sorry!, continue'' I said. ''It didnt end well..and by the way my career didnt die, I love being a Powerpuff girl!'' she yelled.

I smirked nodding. ''Yeah yeah, go on'' I said. ''Well basicly we dated for 2 weeks but he cheated on me..with a fucking cheerleader!'' she yelled, hatred and venom dripping of off every single word.

I nodded understandingly. ''And thats why you hate all cheerleaders and call them airheads?'' I asked. She nodded.

''What about Bubbles? shes head cheerleader'' I pointed out. ''Shes my sister Butch! I could never hate her, plus shes not like them..Bubbles is differnet'' she said.

''You have a point'' I replied. Ill admit most the cheerleaders are compleat sluts that give it away to any guy that walks past, but Bubbles would never be like that..she might be a dumb Powerpuff girl but damn that girl has standards!.

''Why are you being nice to me?'' she asked curiously. ''If you think 'this' is nice, then you realy are dumb'' I said with a smirk.

''Well mabey your not being nice! but your not being mean ither'' she pointed out, I glared at her confused face.

''Well you told me about what happened between you and Mitch so I didnt want to be mean, plus like I said on saterday..Im evil just not crewl'' I said.

Buttercup looked at me, I had never seen her act like this. She was..calm, not trying to attack me or insulting me..and im doing the same.

''I..'' she was totaly lost for words. ''I should go'' she said before standing up. ''Yeah, me too'' I replied as I opened the door, letting Buttercup go out before me.

I watched her walk away, so many confusing thoughts were filling my brain. Me and Buttercup just had a 10 minute conversation! and she only hit me ONCE!

We just had a civil conversation. Me and the girl I hate most in the world, the girl I was born and raised to hate. The same Buttercup Utonium that I swore one day I would kill, _could I realy be falling for the enemy?.._

**Bubbles POV**

Buttercup walked into class, she looked wierd. I sat beside her and gave her a concerned look. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Im fine'' she said emotionlessly. ''You dont look fine'' I commented. ''I saw Mitch okay!'' I nodded in understadment.

Buttercup despised cheerleaders ever since that bratty Melanie Forrest stole Mitch from her. She didnt talk to me for a whole week when I became a cheerleader, but I made it up to her. Wanna know how? well when I became Head Cheerleader I had Melanie thrown out, her face was priceless.

No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. I smirked at the thought, Buttercup totaly loved me after that.

I saw Boomer and Butch staring at us, I elbowed Buttercup causing her to wake up from her daydream and glare back at them.

''Why are they looking at us?'' I asked. I could tell Buttercups eyes were locked on Butch's, did something happen when we left her?.

''Buttercup?'' I repeated. ''I dont know'' she replied, not taking her eyes away from Butch. ''Miss Utoium, can you hand these out?'' asked Mrs Barnett. I nodded and took the sheats from her.

I walked over to Butch and Boomer and put the paper infront of them. ''Why are you staring at us?'' I asked.

''Becuase were bored'' replied Boomer. I gave them a death glare. ''Well stare at someone else, its creppy'' I said before walking to the next table.

I could hear the boys snicker and chose to ignore it.

_I swear to god, those boys are gonna be the death of me.._

* * *

><p><strong>- Ill stop there. But dont worry in just about to write the next chappie:) I hope you liked the awkward BCButch moments, had soo mutch fun writing it.**

**Bubbles seems alittle OOC in this but aw heck, it just makes her even more awesome! haha.**

**Review pleeeeease:)? Kisses.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	4. Kill Me Now

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey dudes. Thanks for the reviews, they're all so nice. Here is my next chapter, there will be lots of drama in this one, haha im such a sucker for drama.**

**Chapter Four - Kill Me Now**

**Buttercup POV**

_**Ring**_. I jumped up happily as the school bell rang. School's finally finished! woohoo. I love school but I hate it soo much more.

''BC'' I turned around to find my bestfriend Jenna. ''Jen! whats up girl?'' I asked. Jenna smiled, showing of her perfect white teeth.

Jenna has short dark red hair and green eyes, she wears alot of black and red and is drop dead gorgeous. She is also on the schools female soccer team with me.

''Nothing much B, what we doing today?'' she asked. I thought for a second, nope..couldnt think of anything.

''What do you want to do?'' I asked with a grin. ''We could go to the skate park'' she suggested. ''Sure thing, I just need to get my things from my locker'' I said before rushing to my locker.

I opened the locker door and grabbed my bag, I closed the door and squeeled..Butch!. ''God! you scared me Butch!'' I said angrily.

''Sorry'' he said with a cheeky smirk. ''Leave me alone Butchie boy'' I said smugly. ''Butchie boy? thats a new one. I like it better than Bitchy Butch'' he said with a sly smirk.

''Whatever, Ill stop calling you both if you stop calling me Butterbitch?'' I bargined. He nodded. ''Deal'' he said.

I smiled smuggly. ''Later Butterbitch'' I groaned in annoyence as he walked away. I walked back over to Jenna.

''Was that Butch Jojo you were talking to? hes HOT!'' said Jenna smiling. ''Yeah, and EVIL!'' I yelled. Jenna grinned. ''Even better'' I sighed and dragged her out the school.

Once me and Jen got to the skate park it was litteraly empty. We decided to just sit on the benches and chat. We were talking about school and stuff when Jenna suddenly grinned something fierce.

''Jen? what is it?'' I asked. She wasent looking at me, she was looking behind me. I turned around to see none other than Butch Jojo and his brothers walking up to us.

''You can have cap or blonde, I want the green angel'' said Jenna with love hearts in her eyes. ''more like devil'' I muttered.

''C'mon Bcup, everyone loves a bad boy'' she said smiling. ''Not me'' she sighed. ''Your only saying that cause Mitch broke your heart. You have to stop this crazy boy trust issues thing'' she moaned. ''Whatever Jen'' I said.

''Whats up Butterbitch?'' asked Butch. ''I told you to stop cal-'' he interupted me by smiling at Jenna and saying, ''Im Butch, whats your name?'' I scoffed. You dont flirt with someone mid sentence!.

''Im Jenna Kalister'' she said with a flirty smile. ''These are my brothers Brick and Boomer'' said Butch. Boomer and Brick smiled at her.

''Uh..HELLO!'' I yelled. ''Sorry BC, didnt know you were the jelouse type'' said Jenna with a smile. Butch smirked at her comment.

''Jenna, quiet. And I aint jealous, I would just prefer you not flirt while im sitting RIGHT HERE!'' I yelled in fustration.

I stormed off, ''Sorry, see you later Butch'' I heard Jenna say before running to me. ''Buttercup! what was that about?'' she asked.

''Nothing, Im just sick of Butch. He is so annoying!'' I yelled. Jenna smiled. ''No duh, your mortal enemys, its natural for you to hate eachother but dont you think you should give him a chance? I mean he clearly likes you'' said Jenna.

''Me? he was just flirting with you Jen!'' I yelled. ''Yeah but he looked pretty sad when you walked away. And even when he was coming over I thought he was going to talk to you not me'' she said.

I sighed, the sun was melting me but I didnt even care. ''Even if he does like me I dont like him, and even if I did its like illegal for us to be together, Powerpuff girl plus Rowdyruff boy is like a crime in my world'' I said.

Everything I was saying was true, I couldnt be with him. Even if he does have the perfect hair and eyes and amazing body and..wait what the hell am I saying?

''Well I always took you as someone who liked to brake the rules alittle'' said Jenna with a smirk. I smiled and laughed. ''Yeah, but this rule is too big to brake'' I said. Jenna nodded.

''More for me then'' she said as she looked at Butch, gushing. I laughed and dragged her away.

**Butch POV**

''She was pretty hot'' said Boomer. I nodded, yeah Jenna was pretty attracive. ''Totaly'' said Brick. ''Yeah..'' I said. Brick smirked evily.

''Realy? you think Jenna's hot?..then why couldnt you keep your eyes of off Buttercup?'' he asked. Shit. ''What you talking about bro?'' I asked unconvincingly.

''Imma say this once Butch, we dont fall for Powerpuff girls. We fight them, so dont get any closer to Buttercup than you already are'' said Brick.

''Your crazy man, theres nothing going on between us'' I muttered before walking away. I walked out the park until I heard a firmilar voice.

''Later Jen'' I hid behind a tree and looked at the pair. Jenna walked away leaving Buttercup walking the opposite way.

I walked the same way Jenna was causing me to bump right into Buttercup. ''Ah!'' she screamed in suprise.

''We just keep bumping into eachother dont we?'' I asked with a grin. ''Yeah..almost seems intentional'' said Buttercup with sly suspison.

''So, is Jenna single?'' I asked. Buttercup gave me a 'your so dead' look. ''Butch! Jenna is my bestfriend, I wont let her get hurt by you, so stay away from her, that includes your brothers too!'' she yelled.

''Jenna's your bestfriend? funny it was Mitch, but he dumped your ass so now your a hateful bitch!'' I yelled.

''One, Mitch didnt dump me I dumped him! and two, ive always been a hateful bitch!'' she yelled back. She was about to walk away when I pulled her arm.

''No, you've just got these crazy trust issues now, which is why you wouldnt want me to do this'' I pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately.

I could feel her slowly kissing back, I smirked against her lips. Buttercup pulled back with a discusted look on her now pale face.

''W-Wha, Butch! I thought you like Jenna!'' she yelled. ''Why would I go for her when I could have you?'' I asked.

''You cant have me Butch! you just cant okay!'' and with that she stormed off.

**Buttercup POV**

I ran home, to shocked to fly. Once I got in I ran upstairs and slammed the door angrily. I jumped on my bed and groaned in anger as I hit the wall with my fist.

I grabbed my Ipod, shoving the green earphones in my ears. I played my favorite song, _'Love' by Inna_ **(an: Listen to it, its awesome).**

I sighed as the music began, the words made my heart beat faster than it ever has before..

_Come back and set me free _

_Now from infinity _

_Love is a mistery _

_Distance is killing me_

_Come back I need you now _

_You are the love I found _

_I feel above the ground _

_You take me round and round_

_Am I dreaming?_  
><em>What I feel tonight about you and I.<em>  
><em>Am I dreaming?<em>  
><em>I can feel your love when I hold you tight.<em>

_I just wanna love you And you're the one I need you._  
><em>And I just wanna give all my love I have.<em>  
><em>With my lips I'm feeling And then I say I mean it Cause you're the only one that I feel tonight.<em>

_Refren:_

_Come back and set me free _

_Now from infinity _

_Love is a mistery _

_Distance is kill ng me_

_Come back I need you now _

_You are the love I found _

_I feel above the ground _

_You take me round and round. X4_

As soon as the song stopped I threw my Ipod to the wall. Why was everything so confusing now? I cant be in love with Butch, heck I dont even LIKE him! how on earth can I love him?.

Forget him Buttercup, hes just an evil son of a monkey..litteraly.

''Butters?'' I glared at my now open door to find Blossom standing there. ''Hey sis'' I muttered. Blossom sat beside me.

''Want to tell me whats wrong?'' she asked. I gave her a confused look. ''What? nothings wrong'' I lied.

Blossom shot me an 'I wasent born yestersay' look. ''Buttercup, I know when somethings troubling you. Just tell me, please?'' she asked, trying to pull of the puppy dog eyes..ha she knows that only works with Bubbles!.

''If there was something wrong I would tell you Blossom, but there isnt so I have nothing to tell'' I said in my most convincing voice.

''Okay, well if there is something bothering you, im here'' she said with a smile. I nodded as she walked out my room.

I sighed and walked over to my Ipod, I put it back in my pocket and walked out. Im just hoping she dosent relise I was lying...

**Butch POV**

Buttercup Utonium. Shes so many things im not, confident, caring, fearless...happy. Me? Im just smug and vain.

Buttercup is the one girl I was raised to despise, the one girl I was supposed to kill! its been 11 years and I still havent so much as given her a long term bruise..well I have but oh well.

A particular memory shot into my head, the one time I came so close to beating her, to achieving my lifetime goal..but I couldnt do it...

_Flashback:_

_I glared at Buttercup, she was breathing heavily and I could see her blood making a pool around her feet. We had been fighting for about 3 hours and I almost had her down._

_''You gonna fight or just stand there?'' I choked out with my last breath of air. I could see spots, I was sure I would faint._

_''Ill choose option one'' she said with hatred before tackling me to the cold, hard ground. I rolled us over, I stared down at her._

_Her gorgeous green eyes glared into mine, she could believe she was so easily beaten. I gave her a blow to the stomach causing her to scream in pain and pass out._

_I glared down at her, just one blow and she would be dead. My lifes goal would be compleated, and I would have accomplished it before my brothers!._

_I held my fist up, reached back and prepared my final punch. I could feel my hand trembling, I..I couldnt do it._

_I could still hear faint sounds of life coming from the fragile Powerpuff. Something didnt feel right about killing Buttercup, something in me was stopping me. Was it love?._

_My head was screaming 'Go!, kill the bitch! end everything!' but my heart was screaming 'Run'. I didnt know what to do._

_I suddenly felt my hand lower, my fist unclenched and I got of off her. I stared down at Buttercups uncontious body. I could hear her sisters shouting her name._

_I quickly flew off, when Buttercup awoke she wouldnt remember anything, just we had a fight and I thought I had killed her..well that is what I told her anyway._

_End Flashback:_

I couldnt kill her, this was something I was preparing for my whole life but I couldnt do it. I didnt want to kill her, and I didnt know why.

Now I do, I love her_..I love Buttercup Utonium.._

**- WOW LONG CHAPTER!, what you guys think? it sucks right? well thats my opinion. I SOOO could have done better!**

**Review please, KISSES.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	5. Burning For You

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo. So sorry I havent updated in a while but I have lots of other storys to update. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, im having an OC competition. Send me some OC's if you would like to see one appear in this story, the OC im looking for is a girl that once dated Butch. I will be picking ONE at the end of the week, so good luck:)**

**Buttercup POV**

I couldnt get my mind of the kiss, does Butch realy like me?. I cant believe he did that, its just not right.

''Buttercup'' called out my blonde sister. I glared at the direction of her voice, she walked in and sat beside me.

''You've not came out your room all day, are you okay?'' she asked. I cant tell her, if I tell Bubbles she'll tell Blossom who'll go nuts.

''Im fine'' I replied. She smiled and moved a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. ''Heres a deal for you, if you tell me whats wrong Ill make you blueberry waffles'' she said with a grin.

Damn, my one weakness.

''Fine'' I said. Bubbles smiled victoriously. ''Okay, spill'' she said. I sighed and sat back. ''If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone'' I said.

She nodded. ''I promise'' she said. ''Okay...Butch kissed me last night'' I said quickly. Bubbles eyes widended, as did her mouth.

''Oh. my. god'' said Bubbles. I began playing with my hair nervously. ''He kissed you?...does he like you? OMG do you like him!'' she asked. She realy is an air-head.

''No, of course not'' I said. Bubbles gave me an 'C'mon, be honest' look. I sighed and glared in the other direction.

''I dont know okay'' I admitted. I was being honest, I realy dont know if I do like him or not. I mean, until last week I hated the guy but he saved my life! and he was being so..nice when I told him about me and Mitch. I just dont know anymore.

''I think if your realy un sure about it, you should start slow. Build a friendship then a relationship'' said Bubbles. I gave her a confused look, did she realy just say that?.

''Wait. Your not mad? Butch is a Rowdyruff boy! how can you be okay with this?'' I asked in sheer confusion.

''Buttercup, he saved your life. He clearly likes you alot and after what happened with Mitch you deserve that, no matter who it is. Plus when we were kids I thought Boomer was cute so I cant judge'' she said.

We laughed. ''Thanks Bubbles, now where do we land on those waffles?'' I asked. Bubbles giggled and stood up.

''Ill make them now'' she said before leaving. I sighed happily and turned on my TV.

**Blossom POV**

Bubbles walked downstairs, into the kitchen. She began making waffles..wait. Its mid-afternoon. Why is she making breakfast?.

''Bubbles? what are you doing?'' I asked as I sat down. ''Im making waffles'' she said as she bagan cooking.

''Why?'' I asked. Bubbles turned around. ''Uh..Buttercup seemed sad, so im making waffles'' she said. I smiled. ''Ooh, good idea'' I said.

I began walking into the living room when Bubbles said something. ''Phone'' she said. I glared at her confused. ''Huh?'' I asked.

''The phones about to ring'' she said. I glared at the hot-line, it began to ring. I love Bubbles' sencing powers, its so handy.

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. ''Hello?..yes..okay Mayor,'' I said over the phone. ''Stop cooking, we got trouble'' I said to my blonde sister.

''What kinda trouble?'' she asked. ''Someones set a fire at the museum'' I said. ''A fire?'' asked Bubbles as she turned the stove off.

''Yeah, go get Buttercup'' I said. Bubbles nodded and ran downstairs. I threw on my pink jumped and opened the door, waiting for my sisters.

Buttercup came down wearing a lime green tanktop, black shorts and dark green converse. Atleast shes out of her pjamas finaly.

''C'mon girl'' I said as we flew out the door.

**Buttercup POV**

Once we got to the museum the whole place was in flames. ''okay, Ill help the people caught inside, Bubbles you go find the guy that did this and Buttercup try to put out the fire'' ordered Blossom. We were about to fly into the building when Blossom pulled us back.

''be careful girls'' we nodded and flew inside the burning building.

I flew to the top of the building trying to avoid the flames. I began coughing but continued to search for a way to put out the fire. I looked about and found boxes of gas, thats must be how the person started the fire.

I found a fire extinguisher and picked it up. I began putting out the fire but I started to feel faintish, I heard a noise and looked up only for part of the ceiling to fall down and land on top of me.

I screamed out in pain but it came out as a whisper as I was coughing so much. I started to lose contiousness as I stared at the heavy rock like thing trapping my leg.

Suddenly I could feel two strong arms pulling me out from under the roof. I was about to look up and see who was saving me but the pain caused me to lose contiousness.

I opened my jade green eyes. I was on the outside of the museum. I sat up slowly, my ribs were definetly broken.

As I glared up at the museum, I could see someone putting the flames out..Blossom. She was using her ice breath. Bubbles was fighting some guy, must be the crook.

Wait. If the girls are still there then who got me out?. ''Buttercup'' I looked above me to find..Butch.

''Butch?'' I asked in uncertenty. ''Yeah,'' he said as he helped me up. ''You saved me..again'' I said. Butch chuckled and nodded. ''Yes, you realy are helpless Buttercup'' he said.

I groweled at him, he's so annoying. ''You realy need to get out of here'' I said as I walked over to go help my sisters, but Butch held me back.

''Your in no condition to fight'' he said. ''I need to go help Bubbles, get off'' I said angrily. He held my shoulders tight.

''Ill help your sisters, you stay here'' he said as he flew over and helped Bubbles beat the guy. I glared at them, hey they make a good team.

''Uh?'' I heard Blossom say as she glared at Butch. ''Whats up red?'' asked Butch with a smirk. ''Why are you helping us?'' asked Blossom.

''Lets just say, you owe me one'' he said before walking away. Blossom flew over to me. ''Buttercup, what was that?'' she asked.

I glared at Butch as he walked into the distance. ''I have no idea'' I said.

**Brick POV**

What. The. Hell!. Did I just see Butch helping the Powderpuffs?

''Butch'' I yelled as he glared at me. ''What?'' he asked. I walked over to him, a death glare plastered on my face.

''What was that about?'' I asked. Butch gave me a bored look. ''Nothing'' he replied before walking away.

I looked over and watched as the Powerpuff girls chatted, my eyes landed on Buttercup who was glaring at Butch.

_Hm, intresting._

''Bro'' I turned around to see Boomer. ''Yeah?,'' I asked. ''Whats going on with Butch?'' he asked. I glared over at Buttercup.

''Her'' I said plainly. Boomer glared at the Powerpuff girls. ''Buttercup? your saying Butch has a crush on a Powerpuff girl?'' asked my brother.

I slowly shook my head. ''No..im saying hes in love with a Powerpuff girl'' I said before turning around and walking away.

**Buttercup POV**

I noticed Brick and Boomer staring at me, they cant know.._can they?._

''C'mon, we should get home'' said Blossom as she began flying home. Bubbles smiled at me. ''Do you know yet?'' she asked.

I nodded. ''Yeah,'' I said.

_I love Butch Jojo.._

**- Whew. Okay, what do you think? Personaly, I think it was terrible. Good luck on the OC competiton, thanks for reading.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	6. Speak Out

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo. Thanks for reading, very appreciated. Enjoy chapter six.**

**Chapter 6 - Speak Out**

**Normal POV**

The days flew past since the night of the fire. Buttercup was alone and confused, her feelings where eating away at her. The same went for Butch, if his brothers foud out he would be dead. All either of them could think about was eachother, the way they felt about one another.

Buttercup had her sisters support, Bubbles. Of course, she couldnt tell Blossom..she would go crazy. Buttercup had tried to avoid Butch, in school and out. Today would be different though, today she wouldnt be able to hide.

As for Butch, he had no one. His brothers wouldnt understand, Boomer would think he's crazy and Brick would go nuts. He had no one, all he could do was brainwash himself into not loving her. Even though that seemed impossible.

**Butch POV**

I glared at Brick from across the room, he was acting wierd since the fire, almost like he knew how I felt. I heard the door open and glared to see my blonde brother walk in, he sat on the other coutch.

''Whats up?'' asked Boomer as he grabbed the remote. ''Nothing,'' replied Brick as he turned his gaze to the TV. Brick then glared back at me. ''How 'bout we go annoy the Powerpuffs?'' asked Brick. He didnt take his eyes of off me atall when he spoke. I opened my mouth nervously, thinking of what to say.

''Would love to but I have to meet up with Mitch'' I said as I stood up. I flew out the door before they could reply, hoping they would just leave it.

**Normal POV**

Elsewhere, Buttercup and her sisters were still in bed. They were tiered from fighting monsters all night, I mean who wouldnt be?.

''Damn'' muttered the raven haired girl as she sat up in her bed. Her sisters would be up soon, she had not been to sleep yet. Buttercup grabbed her green ipod from her night stand and put her earphones in, listened to her faveorite song, 'Speak Out' by Kristina DeBarge.

_Speak up .your silence is killing me_

_I've had enough, Baby speak up_

_Are you lovin or hatin me because I can never tell_

_I'd be the first to admit it, been silent for a minute_

_Thinking, like damn is he feeling me_

_Fell in love, took a second, but now I'm always checking_

_Cuz I never hear what you really think_

_Some days I feel then I feel it's over_

_Some days were hotter then some days were colder_

_When you open up our love is alive, but now your quiet_

_And I'm dying inside_

_SO BABY SPEAK UP!_

That was all Buttercup could take. She turned of her ipod and stood up, sighing as she walked over to her closet. She put on an over-sized green t-shirt that said 'Tough Chick' in bold black letters, black shorts and green converse. She also wore a silver neclace that had a heart on it and a few charm bracelets.

Buttercup smiled at herself in the mirror and opened her door. She made her way downstairs, hoping not to waken her sisters. Buttercup decided she needed some fresh air. She writ down a note for her sisters saying,

_Guys,_

_Went out for a bit. Ill be home soon,_

_- Buttercup._

She sighed and placed the note on the door and walked out. She quickly made her way down the road, trying to clear her head. Hoping not to run into him.

**Buttercup POV**

Of all the guys in the world why Butch? why do I feel like..I need him. For the past few days ive been avoiding him, but I cant avoid him forever.

I kept walking, taking deep breaths. Just when I thought I was in the clear, I saw Mitch and Butch walking my way. They took notice of me and smiled. I sighed and kept my head down.

''Hey'' said Mitch casualy. I faked a smile. ''Hey Mitch'' I said awkwardly. The tension was unbelievible, just being around Butch made me feel queesy. My eyes shifted to my counterpart, he kept his glare tight on me. His eyes where beaming, I could tell he felt the awkwardness.

''I should go'' I muttered before pushing past them. I heard one of them shout, ''Buttercup, wait'' I turned around, only to be face to face with Butch.

''What is it?'' I asked calmly. Butch was so close to me, I could feel his breath cloud mine. His eyes were locked on me. ''We need to talk'' he replied seriously. I could tell it was serious by the way he said it. I wanted nothing more than to just get everything of my chest, tell him what I was feeling..but that wasnt smart.

''Okay'' I said shakily. We said goodbye to Mitch and began walking. I couldnt believe what was happening, I didnt know what would happen.

Butch dragged me into an empty building and glared at me. ''What do you wanna talk about?'' I asked, not sure of the answer I would recieve. ''Dont play dumb, theres something between us'' he said sternly.

''Your crazy. Theres nothing between us'' I said, I was about to leave when Butch blocked my escape. I was against the wall, Butch placed his hands at either side of me.

''Dont lie Buttercup. Admit it, you like me'' he said. My heart was racing as his deep voice coarsed through me. ''I _hate_ you Butch'' I replied in hatred, I do hate him..just not like I used to. I clenched my fists in anger causing him to tighten his grip on me.

''Buttercup, enough. I can prove you like me'' he said in his musky voice. His eyes were on mine, and his breath colided with mine. ''And how are you going to do tha-''

He cut me off by placing his lips onto mine, suprising me in the proccess. I was about to pull away and murder him but something was stopping me, something I hadnt felt before.

His arms held mine, pulling me closer to him. Our lips colided passionalty, keeping up with eachother. I melted into his arms and kissed him back, placing my hands on his body. I could feel the warmth from him as my hands rested on his muscular chest.

We finaly stoped for air, breathing like we had drownd. I glared into his eyes, as he did mine. His eyes were filled with love and lust, even though his face was emotionless.

I didnt know what to say or how to react. Instead, I simply met his lips agan, in a kiss that tore through both of us like lightning. I moved in closer to him, if that was even possible. We melted into eachother, from then on nothing mattered anymore.

All that I had tried to stop mysef from doing had happened, I gave in. It was all Butch, he got under my skin..he made me love him.

Normal POV

The two teenagers continued to kiss lovingly, unaware that they were being watched. In the window of the building someone was glaring at them, watching as they broke the rules.

And let me tell you, that person was pissed!

**- Im sorry its so short but its late and I need sleep. Ill put up another chapter ither today or tomorow. So, who do you think the person was? Mitch? Blossom? Brick?..who do you think?**

**Again, sorry its soooo short. Ill update soon..I pwomise:)**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	7. Love Me Not

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey, sorry for the wait. Here is my next chapter.**

**Also, I have chosen an OC, congratulations to Becomingemo! They were all GREAT OC's. There may be another OC competition soon so stay posted.**

**Enjoy chapter 7, :)**

**Normal POV**

Butch and Buttercup stared intensly at eachother. Sparks were flying all around the building, they were breathing for air.

They could never admit to their forbiden love, but they still done something about it. No one would understand, no one would know how they felt..they would tell no one..

Buttercup unclutched herslef from Butch and stared deep into his dark green eyes, waiting for the next move.

''What do we do now?..'' asked Buttercup softly. Butch carressed her cheek lovingly. ''We dont tell anyone, no one would understand'' replied Butch, for once showing true emotion.

''Im not even sure I understand'' muttered Buttercup. Butch glared at her in confusion. ''What do you mean?'' he asked her.

Buttercup sighed and stepped away from him. ''I don't know what this is, are we a couple? are we friends..I just dont understand'' she said, almost shedding a tear.

''I get that you dont want to feel this way, but I love you and I just want to be with you'' said Butch. Buttercups eyes widended, she had never thought Butch could be so sweet.

She had known him for so many years, all she realy knew about him was that he's visious, strong, rude, fierce and a bad-boy. She never even dreamed he would be caplible of love.

''Do you realy mean that?'' asked Buttercup, shock filled her jade green eyes. ''Of course I do. I dont care what happens from now on, I just want to be with you'' he replied.

Buttercup was on the verge of tears, she couldnt be with him. It was like a law in the Powerpuff world, she couldnt break any more rules.

She blinked the tears in her eyes away, refusing to cry infront of Butch. ''I cant do this Butch, its not right! Your evil and im good, it wouldnt work'' said Buttercup.

She was about to leave when Butch grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. ''I love you'' he said.

Buttercup nodded and released her arm. ''If you loved me you would let me go Butch'' she said softly before running out, leaving a stunned Butch.

Someone watched as Buttercup ran out the room, away from the green menice. The figure looked back into the window to see a devistated Butch.

''He is so dead..'' muttered the person in anger.

**(an: Ill give you all a hint, its ither Blossom, Brick, Mitch or Jenna)**

**Buttercup POV**

I ran home quickly, I couldnt fly in the state of mind I was in. As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door and sighed.

I sunk to the ground and began to cry. Im in love with someone I can never be with, I feel like im from Romeo and Juliet.

I heard a bang on my door and shot up. ''Buttercup? are you okay?'' asked Bubbles from the other end of the door. I sighed and opened the door, revealing my red, wet face and puffy eyes.

Bubbles widended her eyes slightly and hugged me tighly. ''Are you okay! what happened!'' demanded Bubbles in concern.

I pulled away and stared at the ground. ''Its Butch'' I said plainly. Bubbles nodded in understandment and sat on my bed, motioning for me to sit beside her.

''Tell me everything'' she said. I sat beside her and explained everything, the kiss, the 'I love you'..everything.

Bubbles seemed to be taking it pretty well, better than Blossom would anyway. ''..and so I just ran out'' I finished.

Bubbles sighed and shot me a look of understandent and happiness. ''Personaly, I think its great that you found someone. Ever since Mitch we thought you would never date again'' joked Bubbles.

I gave her a terrifying glare, causing her cheeky smile to fade. ''I havent 'found someone'. Butch is the enemy, I get that your on board but no one else would be. Brick and Blossom would kill us, Jenna would be jealous and Mitch would go bonkers!'' I explained.

Bubbles smiled brightly. ''Buttercup, you realy like him, I can tell. Its not fair if you give all that up just because of what people think! The more you cant have something the more you want it, if you dont go for it you'll only get worse,'' said Bubbles.

Shes right. If I dont act on this it'll drive me insane, but I cant let anyone know. ''I get your point but im a powerpuff girl Bubbles, Butch is an evil rowdyruff boy. If you were in love with Boomer or Brick you would understand how hard it is to act on it'' I said calmly.

''Well lucky for me in not in love with Brick OR Boomer. But this isnt about me, this is about you and I cant keep lying to Blossom! I wont lie if theres nothing to lie about Buttercup'' said Bubbles.

''Okay Bubbles. Ill tell Butch how I realy feel, but when Brick and Blossom find out im blaming you!'' I said. Bubbles laughed and hugged me comfortingly.

''It'll be fine, I promise'' she said before pulling away and giving me a smile. And with that I walked over to the door, I need to tell Butch how I feel.

**Butch POV**

With what had happened earlier I couldnt leave my house, I just sat in and tryed to stay calm. I sat on my bed, watching TV when I suddenly heard a noise.

I glared at my window, someone was banging loudly on it. I ran over and pushed the curtains aside to reveal Buttercup standing there.

She was smiling slightly but also looked very nervous. I opened the window and let her in. ''Buttercup?'' I asked in confusion.

''Listen cause im only gonna say this once'' she stated. ''I know how you feel about me and to be honest I feel the same way. Ive been letting my sisters control my life but I dont want that, I want you'' she said.

I smiled and kissed her softly. This wasnt like the last kiss, it was soft and filled with love. I pulled away and held her close to me.

''I love you'' I said. Buttercup smiled up at me. ''I love you more'' she replied. I shook my head slowly. ''Not possible'' she grinned and pulled me in for another kiss.

Just when things were getting exiting we heard the door open. We jumped back from eachother and glared at my red headed brother, Brick.

''We can explain!'' I yelled. Brick shook his head. ''No need, I know everything. I saw you kissing in the old warehouse'' he replied.

Me and Buttercup glared at eachother, not knowing what to do next. Brick simply gave us a death glare before leaving the room.

**Brick POV**

_Traitor. Thats what he is, a traitor._

I walked outside, to angry to even talk to him anymore. They just had to break the rules didnt they? he was made to kill her not love her!

Its sick. I would never fall in love with a powerpuff girl, I would expect such from Boomer but never from Butch!.

I continued walking down the road when I heard movement behind me. I spun around and gasped at the firmilar girl standing before me.

''Aimee?'' I asked. She smirked at me and nodded. ''Long time Brick'' she replied.

I hadnt seen Aimee in months! When Butch was 15 he and Aimee started going out, they went out for a few months until Aimee's parents moved to Wales and took her with them.

Butch was devistated, he couldnt get out of bed for weeks until we moved back to Townsville.

Aimee was just like Buttercup, she was amazingly strong and brave. She didnt let anyone get to her but she was also very emotional. She has a short temper so you dont want to get on her bad side.

She was like Buttercup, but to Butch she never was. I never thought I would see her again..

**Normal POV**

The girl before Brick was beutiful. Her dark brown, almost black, hair flowed down to her mid-back. She had gorgeous dark brown eyes and had a good body.

She wore a black tanktop that was torn at the bottom, dark green shorts and black army boots. She also had a few spikey black braclets falling loosley from her wrist and a skull hairclip in her strait brown hair.

Aimee was many things, she was kind but rude, friendley yet mean, emotional yet strong. She was like Buttercup in everyway.

''What are you doing here?'' asked the boy wearing the backwards red cap. Aimee smiled at him, revealing her perfect white teeth.

''I moved back home. I came here to see Butch, I missed him..tell me, is he seeing anyone now?'' asked Aimee.

Brick gulped and glared at his former friend.

_Uh oh.._

**- Well there you have it.**

**Thanks to Becomingemo for giving me the OC of 'Aimee', looks like things are getting intresting.**

**Also, Congrats to RowdyruffBoysLover for getting it correct, it was infact Brick:)**

**Thanks for reading. Kisses!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	8. Never Forget Me

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey people! Okay, here is chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8 - Never Forget Me**

**Normal POV**

Butch and Buttercup were panicking. They were sitting in Butch's room, thinking of what to do. Buttercup glared at Butch from across the room and walked up to him.

''What do we do?'' she asked helplessly. Butch put his arms around her comfortingly. ''It'll be okay. Mabey Brick wont tell anyone'' he replied.

''Oh yeah, cause Bricks always cared about me hasnt he!'' she stated sarcasticly. Butch sighed and held her close to him, trying to calm her down.

''Just calm down Buttercup, everything will be alright'' he hushed. Buttercup pulled away and gave him a unconvinced look.

''It wont be alright Butch! If Brick tells Blossom, all hell is gonna break loose!'' she yelled. ''Listen to me, Brick knows..yeah, and so does Bubbles. If she can understand so will Blossom'' he replied.

Buttercup started pacing around the room nervously. ''No, Bubbles understands because she dosent care..Blossom will definetly care'' she retorted.

They were getting no where, unknown to the couple Brick had alot more things on his mind...

**Brick POV**

I glared at Aimee, she was smiling brightly waiting for an answer. I sighed deeply and replied to her. ''Butch is dating someone..I think. But I dont want them to date'' I said with venom.

Aimee smirked slightly. ''Let me guess, its a powderpuff girl or whatever their called?'' asked Aimee. I nodded, she looked away.

''How do you know about the Powerpuff girls?'' I asked curiously. Aimee stared back at me and smiled. ''Butch told me everything, of course I would know about them'' she replied.

''Oh. Well yeah, hes dating his counterpart'' I said madly. ''Isnt that against the rules?'' asked Aimee. ''Yeah, it is'' I said nodding.

Aimee stood there looking sad, she realy loved Butch. ''Well I should go-'' started Aimee but she was interupted by a male voice.

''Aimee?'' asked Butch from behind her. She spun around and smiled before hugging her exboyfriend. ''Your back!'' yelled Butch as he hugged her.

Aimee nodded smiling as she pulled away. ''Im back'' she said.

**Butch POV**

I ran into Aimee after Buttercup went home. _How can she be back?._

''Ames, why are you here?'' I asked in confusion and shock. ''I moved back home, I wanted to see you. I missed you'' she said.

I smiled at Aimee. ''Missed you too'' I replied. Aimee grinned and hugged me agian, probibly unaware I have a girlfriend.

I glared at Brick from over Aimee's shoulder, he gave me a half pissed half pleased look. I pulled away from Aimee and sighed.

''I know that you left and your back but im dating someone'' I said. Aimee didnt look suprised, she just nodded smiling.

''Yeah, I know'' she said, alittle too chirpy. ''Your not mad?'' I asked with cautious eyes. Aimee smiled slyly. ''Why would I be mad Butch?'' asked Aimee.

I shook my head slightly in resonce. ''No..No reason. Uh, I should go'' I said before walking away.

**Aimee POV**

It had been many months since I had seen Butch, I missed him dearly. If only my parents didnt move to Wales for the last few months, we would still be together.

I misses Brick and Boomer too of course, they were sweet. They said I reminded them alot of one of the Powerpuff girls, the green one..the one thats stolen my man.

I may have anger issues and like to fight, but thats what made Butch fall in love with me. I loved him so much, still do..nothing will ever change that.. not even his girlfriend.

I smiled as Butch left in a hurry. Brick walked infront of me. ''What was that!'' he asked. I smirked and tilted my head.

''Its called acting Brick, you should learn it'' I said softly. Brick smirked and hugged me. ''Ive missed you Ames'' he said.

I smiled and hugged him back. ''Ill break them up, dont worry'' I said with a smirk.

_This is gonna be fun.._

**- Hey! Sorry its short but im about to write the next one! dont worry!**

**KISSES!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	9. Friend or Foe

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey pepole! What tricks is Aimee going to get up to? just wait and see :) wuahah...**

**Chapter Nine - Friend or Foe**

**Buttercup POV**

The word was out. Brick told Boomer who told Blossom. Everyone knew about me and Butch, and let me tell you were they pissed.

Brick was just plain mad at us, Bubbles dosent care one bit, Boomers too shocked to care and Blossom has gone Ape!

I knew this would happen. I knew people would find out. I just didnt excpect it to be so soon. The only people I have left are Bubbles and Butch, atleast they're normal.

''Turn it off!'' shreiked Bubbles as Butch put on a horror movie. All 3 of us were sitting in the living room, thankfully Blossom was out.

''Sorry'' said Butch with a sly smirk before changing the channel. ''Your evil'' said Bubbles with a giggle before hitting him with one of the coutch cusions.

Since people found out Butch and Bubbles have become good friends, how unlikley right?. Im glad though, atleast not everyone has turned on us.

''Will you two cut it out please?'' I pleaded laughing. Butch smiled and put his arm around me. ''Just making friends with your sister'' he said playfully.

''By scairing the hell out of me? smart one Butch'' said Bubbles as she pouted. We laughed and continued to watch TV.

I heard the door open..then close. I shot up out of Butch's arms and glared at my fuming sister. ''What is he doing here!'' yelled Blossom.

''He has a name y'know'' said Butch raising a hand. ''And you! why are you here!'' she yelled motioning to Bubbles.

''Watching TV..'' replied Bubbles quietly. ''Its not enough that your fine with this but now your buddy-buddy with the enemy!'' yelled Blossom.

''I think I should go'' said Butch as he stood up. ''Yeah I think you should'' said Blossom as she crossed her arms.

''No, you shouldnt have to leave Butch. Listen sis, your gonna have to get used to this, cause me and Butch are dating. Just calm down'' I said sternly.

Blossom scoffed and shook her head. ''Its Ace all over again Buttercup, not my fault your being tricked!'' she retorted.

''Ace?'' asked Butch with a raised eye brow. ''Nothing. Anyway, im not being tricked so ither be fine with it or stay out of it'' I replied.

''I choose..stay out of it'' said Blossom before walking upstairs. ''Uh, ill give you some privecy. See you later'' said Bubbles smiling sweetly at us before walking out.

Me and Butch sighed and glared at eachother, this realy isnt working is it?..

**Bubbles POV**

I began walking down the road. I hate seeing them fight, they're sisters they shouldnt fight. I sighed and sat by my favorite lake.

I watched the trickling water as it fell through the fountain. It was so calming. I smield happily until I heard someone approach me.

I looked up to see Boomer glaring at me. ''Boomer?'' I asked as I stood up, just incase he was going to fight me.

''Hey'' he said casualy, like we were frineds. ''Are you wanting to fight me? cause im realy not in the mood'' I said.

Boomer smiled a genuine smile, it was sorta cute. He sat down and motioned for me to sit beside him, so I did.

''Your good friends with Butch now, so why cant we be?'' asked Boomer. ''Im good friends with Butch for a reason, he's dating my sister. And I thought you were against counterpart dating'' I stated.

''Brick and Blossom are, I dont care'' he said. I smiled slightly and looked back up to the fountain. ''Its jsut realy complicated, isnt it?'' I asked. Boomer nodded and also stared at the fountain.

''Brick and Blossom will come around, dont worry. If we did they can'' replied Boomer. ''Yeah but were understanding, they're not'' I replied with a sly smile.

Boomer smiled at me, causing me to turn to face him. He looked alot more grown up, acted like it too. Back then he was just..an idiot! they all changed..

Butch was too aggresive and twitched alot, Brick was too cocky and vain and Boomer? well he was just plain stupid..and annoying.

But all that has changed, now Butch is sweet and intentive, Boomer is charming and confident..and Brick is still Brick..he will never change.

''So, are we good?'' asked Boomer. I laughed alittle and nodded. ''Were friends Boomer'' I said as we hugged tightly.

I never thought hugging Boomer would feel so..right. Its like hes a missing peice of the jigsaw, and now I found it.

**- Awwr :3, cuuute with a capital Q! Okay, so we will see more of scheaming Aimee next chapter and some more blues action and angry reds.**

**Sorry the last two chapters are so short but ive almost finshed my most successful story so its taking alot of my effort and time.**

**Thankies for reading, Kisses..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	10. The Past Sticks With You

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo guys. So sorry its been a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, heres chapter ten:**

**Chapter Ten - The Past Sticks With You**

**Butch POV**

I sat in my living room with Buttercup, we were at mine trying to avoid Blossom. Shes definetly gotten worse, she wont even talk to Buttercup anymore, its killing her.

''Im sick of this! Why are we always hidding from Blossom?'' Buttercup asked. I turned to look at her, it looked like her veins were popping out she was that annoyed.

''Because Blossom hates us'' I stated plainly. Buttercup nodded and lay her head on my shoulder. ''I know that Butch, im just sick of it..'' She said with a frown. Ill admit it, I felt sorry for her. I feel like this is my fault.

''You dont choose who you fall in love with, its not our fault'' I said with a comforting smile. Buttercup smiled and kissed me. ''Yeah,'' she started. ''I should probibly go, ive been here all morning'' she said as she stood up.

I stood up also and kissed her passionatly. ''Sure, Ill see you later'' I said with a dashing smile before opening the front door. Buttercup walked out and flew home, I sighed and closed the door.

I cant think strait anymore, I wish people would just accept us. Was that too much to ask?..

I sighed and walked out the door, I just need some air. Im still in shock after seeing Aimee last week, I cant believe shes back. My feelings are all messed up now.

''Butch?'' called out a voice behind me. I spun around to find Aimee, standing before me. I smiled at her awkwardly. ''Hey Aimee'' I said. Aimee smiled and hugged me.

''Its good to see you, I realy did miss you'' she said. I nodded in responce. ''Yeah, me too'' I said with a charming smile. ''Listen, I heard about this club thing tonight, wanna come?'' she asked.

I thought for a second.._Hang out with my girlfriend, avoiding our siblings or hanging out with Aimee..._

''Sure,'' I said with a grin. Aimee smiled happily and hugged me again. ''Great, Ill see you later then'' said Aimee before walking off. I sighed in unsurety, what did I just do?

**Bubbles POV**

I sat in my house, Buttercup was in her room. Of course, as soon as she came back Blossom left..so mean right?. I just wish they would sort this out, its unhealthy.

**_DING..._**

I stood up as I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly flew over and opened the door, revealing Boomer. He smiled at me cutely.

''Hey Boomer!'' I said happily before hugging him. I stepped aside to let him inside. He walked in and sat on the coutch, as did I. ''So, whats up?'' he asked me. I lay back on the coutch and put on the TV.

''Nothing much, just trying to avoid getting into an argument with Blossom'' I replied with a sly frown. Boomer sat closer to me and held my hand.

''Hey, she'll come around soon enough. She cant avoid them forever right?'' he asked. I smiled and shook my head slowly. I felt so safe with Boomer, he always knows the right thing to say.

''Yeah,'' I replied hopefully. Boomer smiled down at me, suddenly our faces were coming closer, and closer, and closer..

Until we were finaly kissing!. It was soft but very passionate. I let my arms snake around his neck as I deepened the kiss. It felt amazing, I'd never felt so happy in my whole life.

''WOW!'' yelled a voice from the door. Me and Boomer glared at the door to find Buttercup standing in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth almost hit the floor.

''Uh...hey'' said Boomer awkwardly in his deep voice. Buttercup looked utterly stunned. ''Okay, I knew you were fine with the whole mortal enemy dating but NOW THIS FINE!'' Yelled Buttercup.

Me and Boomer glared at eachother and then back at my sister. ''Nothing was happening okay'' I lied. Buttercup gave me the 'I wasent born yesterday' look.

''Uhu, sure'' she said sarcasticly. ''Just dont tell Blossom about this okay? I dont want her mad at me too'' I pleaded. Buttercup crossed her arms and nodded. ''Yeah, okay'' said Buttercup.

I smiled and stood up. ''Wanna take a walk?'' I asked Boomer. He smiled and stood up beside me. ''Sure,'' we walked past Buttercup and out the door.

**Blossom POV**

I walked into my house to find Buttercup standing by the door. I shot her a confused stare as I made my way in the room. ''Why are you standing there?'' I asked her curiously.

She glared at me, clearly startled. ''Uh..no reason'' she stuttered. She quickly ran upstairs, not letting me reply. I stared at her as she ran away and furrowed my brows.

_That was wierd._ Oh well, atleast shes not with Butch. I dont get why she had to chose our mortal enemy, she could have anyone!..Its times like this I wish she was still with Mitch..

I sat on the coutch and turned the TV on, hoping to blank my mind of all things Rowdyruff. Just when it was working, _BEEP_ the hotline rang.

I ran over to it and picked it up. ''Hello?..What? Mayor thats impossible!..Okay ill be right there'' I yelled down the phone before hanging up. Rowdyruff boy causing trouble? which one!...

**Normal POV**

Blossom rushed down to the Peir to find none other than Brick Jojo standing before her. She glared at him in confusion, he never causes trouble without his brothers.

''What are you doing?'' Blossom asked him in confusion. Brick tilted his head slightly and stared blankly at his counterpart. ''Just because my brothers have gone soft, dosent mean I have'' replied Brick in his deep voice.

The tension was growing between the two 16 year olds, it had been a while since they engaged in battle with eachother. Brick clenched his fists as he stared intently at Blossom.

''We gonna do this or what?'' he asked. Blossom walked closer to him and nodded. ''Why not?'' she asked before throwing herself onto him, barging him with punches.

The two teenagers were now rolling around the ground, fighting for dominence. Brick found his way ontop of Blossom and puched her in the face, probibly leaving a bruise. Blossom simply growled and pushed him off.

''You've gotten tougher'' complimented Brick as he stood up, whiping blood from his cut lip. Blossom also stood up and crossed her arms. ''Right back at ya'' she replied.

The two of them stared at eachother, anticipating their next move. Blossom decided to use emotional blackmail, his best weakness. ''So Brick, why do you hate Butch and Buttercup dating? is it just cause were good and your bad? or is it something more..'' she said with a slight smirk.

Brick simply looked away from her, trying to block her emotional hold on him. ''Nah, I just hate your kind. Your the one that has a problem with us'' he retorted, trying to pin it on her.

''I have a problem with you cause you tried to kill us! You think I can trust your brother around Buttercup, this has happened to her before..how can I know its not a trap?'' Blossom asked with curiousity.

Brick walked closer to the red head, averting his gaze to her eyes. ''You dont, but if I were you..Id watch your back, we cant be trusted'' threatned Brick before flying away.

Blossom stood there, stunned if anything. She had never been spoken to like that, Brick was acting strange, that she knew. Blossom took flight, returning home to put this wierd experience behind her.

**Aimee POV**

Me and Butch walked into the new club downtown, everything was going well. We made our way throught the hundreds of people and got a drink.

''So, how was Wales?'' asked Butch as he threw down a shot. ''It was good, the people are realy nice. I just hated being away from you, I hated leaving you like that'' I replied, staring at Butch.

It was a very complicated situation, me and Butch were in love then my parents made me move to Wales and we didnt see eachother again, until now.

''I hated being away from you too,'' Butch replied. I smiled brightly and began to drink some more, glancing over to Butch..hoping my plan was working.

''Believe me Butch, by the end of the night..all this will be behind us'' I said with a sly smirk. He didnt know what he was in for..

**Normal POV**

An hour later, the teenagers were still in the club. Butch was drunk, and Aimee was a little drunk. Her plan was working. Aimee walked over to Butch and smiled up at him.

''You've had too much to drink Butch'' she said. Butch smirked and shook his head in defence. ''I think you mean, I-I've not had enough to drink!'' he slurred out. Aimee smirked and sat him down at the nearest table.

Butch glared up at her, his vision was slightly blurred but that didnt matter to him. Aimee sat down beside him and put her arms around his neck. ''I love you Butch, dont forget that'' she cooed before bringing her lips to meet his.

They were now kissing passionatly, fighting for domanence. Aimee smirked against his lips and slyly brought one of her arms away. She pulled out Butch's phone and took a picture.

Once they pulled away Aimee sent it to Buttercup and put it back on the table. ''I should get you home Butch'' said Aimee as she helped him stand up.

By tomorow morning..all hell would brake loose...

**- Whoo. Done. Okay, what do you think?**

**Next chapter we get to see some RED action!, angry greens!, cute blues! and pleanty of drama including Aimee and Mitch.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review.**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	11. Some Secrets Are Best Kept Secret

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo guys. I hope you liked the last chapter? Aimee was brilliant huh? lets just see how a certain raven haired girls gonna react.. :). Here's chapter eleven, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Some Secrets Are Best Kept Secret**

**Normal POV**

It should have been a normal day. The girls would fight crime and go to bed, prepare for school the next morning and live their lives..but that didnt happen.

All thanks to a certain text that was sent to Buttercup Utonium... I warned you all hell would brake loose...

''YOU BITCH!'' yelled Buttercup as she tackled Butch to the ground. Brick and Boomer glared at the girl as she attacked their brother. ''What did I do!'' yelled Butch as he tried to retain her.

''Does this look firmilar?'' asked Buttercup as she held the phone to his face, revealing a picture of him and Aimee kissing. ''Uh..I can explain!'' yelled Butch in defence. Buttercup groweld and raised her fist. ''EXPLAIN THIS!''...

_(2 hours earlier)_

**Bubbles POV**

It had been a few hours since I got home from my walk with Boomer, everything was perfect. I'll admit, I wasnt against Buttercup dating a Rowdyruff but I never thought I would consider it. Of course were not properly dating, I couldnt stand Blossom being mad at me too!.

I do understand why Blossom would be mad, but I didnt think it would be this bad. Theres something she's keeping from us, I intend on finding out what!.

Me and Buttercup sat in my room, watching TV and talking about random things. We were waiting for Blossom to come home, she had went out to fight crime or something..I wonder whats keeping her.

''So, hows things with you and Butch?'' I asked with a cheeky smile. Buttercup sighed and looked away, as to say something happened. ''Well we were supposed to do something tonight, but he said he was busy. C'mon Bubbs, you've had the most experience with boys in this house, tell me...should I be worried?'' asked Buttercup, for once sounding like a true girl.

''Im sure its nothing, probibly just something do to with his brothers'' I replied as I reverted my gaze back to the TV. ''Speaking of Butch's brothers, how did it go with Boomer?'' asked Buttercup as she shuved a mouth full of popcorn in her mouth.

I smiled to myself and lay back on my bed, remembering the great night we spent..

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bubbles and Boomer walked into the Townsville park. It was always empty this late, giving the two pleanty of privicy. ''So, what was that kiss about?'' asked Bubbles curiously as she stared up at the blonde boy._

_Boomer smiled dashingly at her and put his hands around her waist. ''Lets just say its something i've been wanting to do for a long time'' said Boomer with a grin._

_''Hm, even when you were trying to kill me?'' asked Bubbles with a sly grin. Boomer chuckled and nodded, his eyes rested on hers. ''Even then'' he replied before bringing his lips to hers once more, enveloping them in a kiss that tore threw both of them like lightning._

_''Your amazing, even for a dumb Powerpuff girl'' said Boomer as he pulled away. Bubbles smiled brightly and rested her forehead on his. ''Well your sweet, even for a mean Rowdyruff boy...''_

_END FLASHBACK:_

''One word: amazing'' I replied laughing. Buttercup smiled at me happily and continued to eat fistfull's of popcorn. ''Thats great, atleast its not just me now eh?'' said Buttercup with a happy smirk.

Yep, everything seemed perfect, I just need to find out whats going on with Blossom. Where is she for that matter?.

_**BEEP!**_

Me and Buttercup pulled out our phones to see who's was beeping. Mine was clear. ''Its me, I got a text from Butch'' said Buttercup. I put mine back into my pocket and waited patiently for Buttercup to finish reading her text.

''AHHHHH!'' Yelled Buttercup in sheer anger. ''WHAT!'' I asked her, she looked pretty pissed. Buttercup litteraly had steam coming out from her ears.

''THAT BASTARD!'' she screamed before flying out the window in a rush. ''Huh?'' I asked aloud before hearing a firmilar voice coming from downstairs.

''Bubbles! are you home?'' yelled Blossom from downstairs. I ran down to find my sister. Once I got down Blossom glared at me, she was a mess. Her hair was frizzy and her clothes looker torn.

''Have you been out fighting?'' I asked as I examined her apperence. ''Yeah, just some random robber. Wheres Buttercup?'' she asked, almost showing concern.

''Dont know, she ran out in a hurry after getting a text from Butch. She seemed reeealy mad'' I explained. Blossom didnt look suprised, she simply looked away, like she was thinking about something.

''Butch huh?'' she asked softly. ''Blossom? what happened tonight? You've been acting so diffrent. Just please tell me whats going on!'' I demanded, hoping for a strait answer.

''Lets just say i've been down the same road as Buttercup, we cant trust them'' said Blossom in her true leader voice. _Down the same road?...Hm..oh, she dosent mean..oh crap._

''You?...and Brick?'' I asked in utter shock. Blossom crossed her arms and glared intently at me, she wouldnt lie.._she would never lie to me.._

**Blossom POV**

''Bubbles, about a year ago me and Brick had..something. It was..a mistake, and thats why I flipped when I found out Buttercup was making the same mistake I had. Im telling you, they cant be trusted'' I said.

I could almost shed a tear at the memory of that night, the night I too broke the rules. The night that made me keep my first secret from my sisters, the night I lied to all those important to me..including myself...

_FLASHBACK:_

_''That all you got Bloss? c'mon, you can do better than that'' called out Brick as he held his arms out, as if he was asking for it. Blossom took a fighting pose and charged at the teenager before her._

_He was about to get her in a headlock but Blossom used her teleportation power to teleport behind him and kick him away. Brick got up from the ground, whiping the blood from his mouth._

_''Not bad,'' said Brick, admiring her powers. ''Thanks, but I dont realy need praise from you'' spat Blossom as she crossed her arms. Brick smirked and walked up to her, not backing down._

_''Come on Blossom. You need my praise as much as I need yours. I admire your fighting skills, I learn from them. But what do I teach you huh? What have you gained from me'' asked Brick with curious eyes._

_''I've learned that I should stay away from egotistic jerks!'' spat out Blossom angrily. She despised this boy more than anyone. ''Dont lie Bloss, I can tell you feel something for me..I can tell you want me,'' cooed Brick as he made his way closer to her._

_Blossom walked towards him too, they took a step until they were so close that they could feel eachothers breath. ''You know nothing about me Brick Jojo'' said Blossom defencifley, If only he stopped there._

_''I know everything about you, you cant try and fool me Utonium cause it wont work'' said Brick before bringing his face closer to hers. It went on until their lips touched._

_it was sparks, fireworks, whatever you want to call them. It was pure bliss. Blossom was mentaly slapping herself for giving in, but this was to hard to refuse, she had fallen for the enemy..._

_END FLASHBACK:_

After explaining my one moment of weakness, I sat on the coutch and began breathing heavily, refusing to cry over Brick Jojo. ''What happened after that?'' asked Bubbles in curiousity.

''Basicly it was a trap, he weakned me and beat me. That night, when I came home covered in bruises and said I fell down the stairs..I didnt. It was all Brick, it was all a trap! and thats why Buttercup cant trust them!'' I yelled.

Bubbles stood there with wide eyes. ''What did I do..?'' she asked so quietly it was barley a whisper. I furrowed my brows in confusion and stared up at my blonde sister. ''What?'' I asked. She opened her mouth in suprise and glared at me.

''N-Nothing..Nothing..'' she stuttered. I watched as she ran upstairs quickly, not explaining what she ment. Well..that was strange..

**Normal POV**

Butch and his brothers sat in their house, talking amounst themselves. Aimee had just brought Butch back from the club, he was feeling a lot better, when I say better I mean alot less drunk.

''How you feeling man?'' asked Boomer as he handed Butch a cup of coffee. ''Much better,'' replied Butch as he took a sip of his cup. ''So, why the hell did you go out drinking with Aimee? what even happened?'' asked Brick.

Butch sighed remembering the kiss they shared, it seemed manipulative but he wanted it as much as she did, and that killed him. ''We..kissed'' admitted Butch.

Brick and Boomer glared at eachother then back at their brother. ''Seriously? what about Buttercup?'' asked Boomer. ''I didnt mean to! It was a moment of weakness. She wont find out anyway'' said Butch.

Suddenly the group heard the door fly of its hinges. Buttercup came shooting in with a pissed expresion. ''YOU BITCH!'' yelled Buttercup as she tackled Butch to the ground. Brick and Boomer glared at the girl as she attacked their brother. ''What did I do!'' yelled Butch as he tried to retain her.

''Does this look firmilar?'' asked Buttercup as she held the phone to his face, revealing a picture of him and Aimee kissing. ''Uh..I can explain!'' yelled Butch in defence. Buttercup groweld and raised her fist. ''EXPLAIN THIS!'' she yelled as she punched him in the face.

Brick and Boomer pulled her off of him and held her back. ''LET ME AT HIM!'' she yelled, trying to get out of the boys grasp. Butch stood up and put his hands out in defence.

''Im sorry Buttercup, it was a mistake'' said Butch. Buttercup shook her head, refusing to cry. ''Can you give us some privacy?'' asked Butch. His brothers nodded and let go of the girls arms.

Brick and Boomer exited the room, leaving the two lovers in peace. Buttercup looked away from Butch, she was discusted. ''How could you do this to me Butch? dont you have any control over yourself!'' yelled Buttercup.

''Im so sorry, I love you Buttercup'' said Butch as he tried to hold her. Buttercup pulled away with a blank expresion. ''Dont Butch. After what happened with Mitch I knew I couldnt trust anyone, I wouldnt let anyone get close to me. I waved that for you, and..you just blew it back in my face!'' yelled Buttercup in anger.

Butch shook his head in defence and stared into her eyes. ''I know, its terrible what Mitch did and what I did but you cant blame me for this. I dont even remember sending that! I was drunk'' said Butch.

''Well thats reasuring!. Do you know what Butch, you had your chance with me and you blew it'' said Buttercup before heading for the door. Butch ran up and pulled her back.

''C'mon, I dont want to loose you Buttercup. Dont we owe it to eachother to see if we can work past this?'' pleaded Butch. Buttercup tore herself out of Butch's arms and opened the front door.

''I dont owe you anything..'' said Buttercup before walking out the door. Butch ran his hands threw his hair, cursing himself for what he had done.

**- Yeeeesh, exighting huh? So, what do you think? And what a twist with the reds right?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Pleeeease, review!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	12. I love you, I just cant trust you

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Hey guys. Heres the next chapter for you!. There will be alot more drama and AIMEE AND BUTTERCUP MEETING FOR FIRST TIME! Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 12 - I love you, I just cant trust you**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup was a mess. She hadnt come out of her room for a week. Her phone was covered in missed calles and text's from Butch. Of course, her sisters were freeking too. Buttercup still hadnt learned about Blossom past experience and Blossom still knew nothing about Bubbles affections to Boomer. Yes, the secrets were closing in. Soon they would know the truth, but would they know they truth about who realy sent that message?. Probibly not, atleast not yet.

''C'mon Buttercup! Come out!'' Yelled Bubbles as she banged on her sisters door. It was of course locked. ''No, just leave me alone!'' she yelled back in a muffled voice, probibly because she was crying into her pillow.

Buttercup had never been the emotional type, she was the fierce one that wouldnt dare to let her feelings out. Butch brought out that side of her. It made things worse for her. ''If you dont come out, Ill brake this door down!'' yelled Blossom as she also banged on the door. Buttercup sighed into her pillow and sat up. She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

''Come in then!'' she said as she sat back on her bed. Blossom and Bubbles sat on either side of Buttercup. ''Listen, he just wasnt right for you. You'll find someone else'' said Bubbles comfortingly. ''Yeah..hate to say I told you so but-'' started Blossom. Bubbles smacked her in the arm to stop her from continuing.

''Not now Blossom!'' she hissed. Blossom crossed her arms and let out a 'humph' in annoyence. Buttercup stood up and walked to the door. ''Im going out for a while'' was all she said before rushing out.

**Buttercup POV**

I flew outside and started walking away. I cant take this anymore, its not right that me, Buttercup Utonium, got this sad over a boy. Its hard, I dont want to admit it but..I realy do love him.

I continued walking further and further until I couldnt see my house anymore. My sisters wouldnt be able to help me this time. The wind blew some strands of my hair out my face, reavealing my view.I saw a girl walking my way, she looked so firmilar. So firmiliar..._oh..hell no_!. I pulled out my phone and stared at the picture, THATS THE GIRL!.

''Hey!'' I yelled as I ran up to the girl. It was almost like looking into a mirror, she had my hair just a little longer, dark brown eyes and was wearing an of the shoulder black t-shirt, green shorts and black vans.

''Can I help you?'' she asked in a sorta welsh accent. I glared at the girl intently, she didnt even know who I was. ''Yeah, you can help me by telling me what the hell you were doing kissing my boyfriend!'' I yelled showing her the picture. She smirked slightly and glared at me, full view. ''So your her huh? wow, he realy does have a type'' said the girl. What is this girls deal!

''Just tell me what you were doing!'' I yelled impatiently. The girl smirked and crossed her arms. ''My name's Aimee Hamilton, im Butch's ex girlfriend. We got drunk and he kissed me, sorry if you thought he liked you'' said 'Aimee' in a clearly fake sweet voice. I clenched my fists in anger, my blood was boiling. ''He does like me, considering he said kissing you was a MISTAKE!'' I yelled. Aimee smiled as she tilted her head.

''Listen, Butch loved me once, he'll love me again. I just wanted you to see that he still feels something for me'' said Aimee as she began to walk away. ''HE DOSENT!'' I yelled. Wait, why do I even care? we arnt dating anymore..he can have that hoe-bag. I watched Aimee walk away, something in me tore..my heart. Butch cheated on me with his ex girlfriend, how stupid is he?.

''BUTTERCUP!'' yelled a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Butch running towards me quickly. I sighed and crossed my arms, not wanting to hear it.

''Thank god, i've been looking for you everywhere'' said Butch between breathing. I turned around and tryed to walk away. ''Well look again,'' I said before walking. Butch ran infront of me and held me back. ''Wait, hear me out'' he pleaded. I stared at him intensly, I may aswell hear what he has to say. ''You've got 30 seconds'' I said.

''Okay, well I didnt know what I was thinking. I was drunk and she kissed me, I didnt even send that tet anyway!'' said Butch quickly. ''20 seconds'' I said with a blank face. Butch sighed and held my arms, staring deep into my eyes. ''I love you, it meant nothing. I wouldnt sacrifice everything for you if I didnt love you, you know that'' he said cutley. I looked away, not knowing what to say.

''..I met your little ex girlfriend Aimee, she seemed pretty certain it was you that kissed her'' I said doubtfuly. Butch shook his head and pulled me close to him.

''I wouldnt do that to you, it was all her. I love you'' he said before pulling me into a kiss. I gave in and kissed back, ultimetly forgiving him. Truth be told I do trust him, he wouldnt do that to me..he would never do that. ''I love you too'' I said as I pulled away. I rested my head on his shoulder, I missed being close to him. I didnt trust him, but I loved him. These days, thats all that matters.

''Aimee wont bother us anymore, ill make sure of it'' said Butch as he kissed my forehead. I felt safe, but I still didnt like that ex of his, she seems like a right bitch. ''Yeah, good'' I said, a death glare plastered on my face at the thought of the girl. Butch pulled away and smiled at me. ''We've got school tomorow, you should probibly get home'' suggested Butch. I nodded and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

''I'll see you tomorow then, bye Butch'' I said happily before flying home to tell my sister the good news. I ran to Bubbles room to tell her but once I got inside she was crying, she had'nt done that in a while. Bubbles was sick of being the 'baby' so she tried to grow up and didnt cry over anything.

''Bubbles? whats wrong!'' I asked as I rushed over to her side. Bubbles looked up at me with puffy eyes, she was defistated. ''Buttercup, I have to dump Boomer'' she said blankly. What? where is this coming from!.

''What? tell me what happened!'' I yelled as I sat closer to her. ''Blossom told me why she was so mad about you dating Butch. It turns out she had a moment with Brick last year and it was a trap. He weakened her and he beat her, and thats what Butch and Boomer are doing to us'' said Bubbles.

I widended my eyes in total shock. I lay back on Bubbles' bed, trying to take it all in. ''He wouldnt do that, he loves me..'' I muttered. Bubbles shook her head slowly, looking at the wall. ''He's tricking you, and Boomer's tricking me. Blossom was right, we cant trust them Buttercup'' said Bubbles sadly as she titled her head to face me. I couldnt believe what I was hearing, it couldnt possible be true..could it?.

''Blossom dosent know what she's talking about okay. Thats Brick. Butch and Boomer arnt like that, Butch isnt like that..'' I said strongly, trying to convince my blonde sister that it wasent true. ''Believe it or not, if Brick did that to Blossom..we cant trust them. Think about it, Butch kissed you first, he tried to rope you in. And I didnt kiss Boomer, he kissed me. Its exactly like what Brick did to Blossom'' said Bubbles sadly.

I stared at the wall, thinking about what I would do, who I would trust. I just said I couldnt trust Butch, mabey its true..mabey he's tricking me into loving him. How can I know anymore?...

**- Well there you have it. Its just a short chapter, I know, I just wanted to give you alittle something until tomorow. Hope you liked it, thanks so much for reading.**

**Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	13. People Change

**Loves A Battle Field**

**- Yo guys. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, I didnt even plan the twist it just came to me, but im glad you all support it. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy. This chapter we get to see the real reason why the reds are so disaproving of their siblings relationships;) Drama is to be expected...**

_**(THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THE REDS AND THEY'RE REASONS FOR BEING MAD AT THE GREENS)**_

**Chapter 13 - People Change (RED SPECIAL)**

Have you ever had to make a choice between love and family? let me tell you, its not easy. I dont know who to trust anymore, its so complicated. I love Butch Jojo, but I dont trust him. Blossom, of course I trust her but she's wanted me and Butch apart from the start, how can I trust her now? And Bubbles, she'll believe anything. I never thought I would have to make such a choice, such a decision. Love or family? Butch or Blossom? Who can I trust?

''Buttercup, say something'' pleaded Bubbles as she stared up at me. ''How can you possibly believe that Bubbles? dont you trust Boomer?'' I asked her doubtfuly. Bubbles shook her head slightly. ''I cant trust him, he's tried to kill me since the age of 5 Buttercup, how could I possible trust him?'' she asked. Truth be told, she has a point. ''Your right. But they wouldnt trick us, they're not like that'' I defended. ''Buttercup, you already said you cant trust Butch so why are you defending him!'' asked Bubbles.

''I guess if I try to defend him it dosent make it real'' I replied softly. Bubbles nodded slowly and smiled at me. ''Everything will be okay, you've got us, your family'' said Bubbles. Family...Its not the same is it?. ''Family's nothing without love Bubbles'' I said quietly. I couldnt move, I was stuck staring into space. Its alot to take in, I need to talk to Blossom before I even consider making such a choice. ''Ill be right back, stay here'' I said to Bubbles before going downstairs to comfront Blossom...

**Butch POV**

People change, every day, every factor. People do change. Aimee changed. I dont want to have to worry about this, I never did. It just seems to me that people change and dont even notice it, I have..I know that. All the habits and factors that form a person never stick, they fade away until they'res nothing left but a shell of what we once were. I didnt think it was possible for someone to change that much, but its not by choice.

''Butch,'' called out Brick as he glared at me from the door. I glared up at my brother. ''What? come to try convince me not to be with Buttercup anymore? Is that it?'' I asked. Brick sighed and walked inside my room. ''No, you'll do that all by yourself'' said Brick. I stood up in anger and stared at Brick.

''What makes you say that!'' I yelled. ''You got drunk and made out with Aimee. Buttercup may have forgave you but you'll never be the same. I dont even need to brake you two up, your gonna do that yourselves'' said Brick before walking out of the room. I ran and chased him down the stairs to comfront him...

**Buttercup POV**

When I got to the living room, I found Blossom sitting on the coutch, deep in thought. ''Bloss'' I called out as I walked inside the room. Blossom stared up at me, her eyes looked puffy. I could tell she was thinking about Brick, I could just tell.

''Im sorry Buttercup. I should have supported you from the start. Your my sister, I cant believe I was so synical'' said Blossom as her eyes teared up. ''Whow, were is this coming from?'' I asked as I walked over to her. ''I realise it now, I was jealous that Butch liked you without it being a trap. I felt so stupid after what Brick did to me, so stupid that I would believe anything'' replied Blossom sadly.

I felt sorry for her. She didnt mean to be cynical or mean about it, she just didnt want me getting hurt. Why didnt I see that?. I've been so wrapped up in my own issues I didnt even know what I was putting Blossom through. I feel like the worst sister ever.

''Its okay Blossom, Its not your fault. Im never going to trust Butch, that means we wont last, but I still need your support. And so does Bubbles..'' I replied. Blossom widended her eyes in suprise. ''What? Bubbles and Boomer?'' she asked in shock. I nodded my head smiling. ''It was bound to happen sometime'' I said laughing.

''I've missed being able to talk to you'' said Blossom before hugging me. For once, everything was back to normal. Or so I thought...

**Normal POV**

Butch ran downstairs and faced Brick, he showed no emotion. ''Will you just tell me why your so crazy about the idea of me and Buttercup!'' yelled Butch. Brick walked over to the coutch and sat down, he stared up at Butch. ''Because its wrong, shes good your bad. I dont want my brother, my own flesh and blood becoming one of them just because of love. Its not real Butch, it never was'' said Brick.

Butch shook his head angrily in responce. ''Nah, its something else Brick. You cant pass this of as evil, something happened to you'' said Butch, he was so sure he was right. Brick stood up and looked away from his brother.

''I fell in love Butch..''

**(an: Dun, Dun, Dun!)**

Butch glared at his brother in confusion. ''What do you mean Brick?'' he asked curiously. ''I did something bad to someone I loved. Something I cant ever take back! You..you do something just as bad and get away with it! You dont deserve love Butch!. And neither do I'' replied Brick. Butch was in shock, he had never seen his brother act like this.

''Who was it?'' asked Butch. ''I think you know Butch, after all it was your plan that ruined me! After what I did to her..to Blossom, she'll never forgive me. And I hope your hope of even having a relationship with someone you love burns like mine did'' said Brick before walking out of the house. I stood there in compleat shock, this whole time he was mad because he loved Blossom and couldnt have her, because of me...

_This is all my fault, I realy have changed..._

**- WOW. Well, here is your RED special. Bet you didnt see that coming? Brick loves Blossom and cant have her because that thing one year ago was Butch's idea! What a twist right?**

**I hope you enjoyed my red special, next chapter we get to see Bubbles and Boomer, and what they're future will be.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	14. Accept That I've Changed

**Love's A Battle Field**

**- Hi guys. Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you liked my special red chapter, heres the next one..**

**Chapter 14 - Accept That I've Changed**

_**Previously On Love's A Battle Field:**_

_**''I think you know Butch, after all it was your plan that ruined me! After what I did to her..to Blossom, she'll never forgive me. And I hope your hope of even having a relationship with someone you love burns like mine did'' said Brick before walking out of the house.**_

**Normal POV**

Butch hadent spoken to Brick in a whole week. Since that faitful night were he releaved his love for his counterpart. Butch didnt understand, he thought that Brick despised the whole counterpart relationship thing, but as it turns out he was mad that his brother stopped him from achieving that himself.

As for the girls, Blossom and Buttercup had never been closer. The whole thing brought them back together, so much they didnt even realise that their beloved sister, Bubbles, was hurting. Sure, Buttercup had closure, but Bubbles didnt. She believed that it was a trap, no matter what they said..it just all made sence her way.

Bubbles didnt know who to believe anymore, her trust for Boomer shattered. Well, either it shattered or there never was any trust in him to begin with. That was all she knew, all she believed.

Buttercup braveley made her way up to Butch's. Everything would be perfect to her, they could finaly be together without conflict, or so she thought. Buttercup knocked on the door, hoping for a responce. Shortly after, Butch opened the door. Once his eyes laid on her he smiled something fierce.

''Hey babe'' he said smiling before kissing her. ''Hows things?'' Butch asked. Buttercup stepped inside and sat on the coutch. ''Great, me and Blossom are talking again and stuff. But enough about me, how are things here?'' asked Buttercup curiously. Butch sighed and sat beside her. He glanced over at her, not knowing what words to use.

''Its bad Buttercup. I realised why Brick dosent like the idea of us dating and..its not good'' said Butch intenseley. Buttercup was hooked, she wanted to know more. She turned her body to face him and put a hand on his. ''Butch, just tell me'' she said, looking worried. Butch looked up at her and sighed quietly.

''Do you know that whole, Brick tricks Blossom and gets her of-gaurd thing?'' asked Butch, acting like a 5 year old that had done something bad. ''Yeeeeah..'' said Buttercup, getting curious. ''Well that was my idea. And Brick? he's in love with her, and now he cant be with her because she will never forgive him or trust him after that'' said Butch quickly.

Buttercup was utterly shocked. This was Brick Jojo, he dosent fall in love, he's cynical and crude..thats just who he is. He probibly still thinks girls have cooties for all they knew. ''Brick?..loves Blossom?.._Oh_-kay, im gonna need a second to proccess this'' said Buttercup as she looked away.

''Its wierd, believe me..I know'' said Butch. Buttercup began to fidget, a nervous habit she developed years ago. ''Butch..should we..tell Blossom? I mean, she might forgive him..'' said Buttercup, even though she didnt even believe her own words. ''No, thats the last thing we want to do right now. We just need to give them time..'' said Butch. Buttercup nodded in agreement, this was going to be tricky.

**Aimee POV**

I hadnt seen Butch in over a week. It was driving me mad, knowing that he was with _her_. They probibly made up already, stupid girl..she cant even see whats right infront of her. Well she can watch herself, im not letting Butch go..not without a fight.

Butch did something un-forgivable yet that girl, she just dosent give up. Mabey I cant get him by getting him drunk, I'll have to make sure she see's it, she'll see him confess his love for me. That will keep her away..

**Blossom POV**

I walked into the park, it was pretty late..no one was around. I felt so free, knowing no one could disturb my thoughts..or so I thought..

''Blossom?'' I turned around hearing that firmilar voice. I stared at Brick, he was standing before me. ''Brick? what do you want?'' I asked, venom dripping from every single word. Brick walked up to me. ''Theres something I did a year ago, you know what im talking about. Im sorry, I said it okay. Im sorry. Things are diffrent now, I dont want you mad at me forever'' said Brick.

I was stunned to say the least. I never thought I would here Brick say sorry, I never thought I would get an apology for what he did. It was like a movie, when the bad guy seeks redemption so he says that hes sorry. I walked closer to Brick, up until now he was the one person I despised, the one person I would ever wish death on.

''Brick..I dont even know what to say'' I said, I was totaly lost for words it was humiliating. ''Dont say anything. I love you Blossom, it took disaster to realise it. What I did was un-forgivable, it was crewel and harsh and I would take it back in seconds'' said Brick. Did he just say he loved me?.

''Brick..'' I said, nothing else would come out. Before I could even think of words, Brick pressed his lips on mine. This would be the end of the movie, where the guy apologizes for the thing he did wrong and admit his love for the girl, it was classic. I found myself kissing back, it was tempting, unbelievebley temping.

A few seconds later we pulled apart, it was awkward but felt right. ''Why did you..?'' I half-asked. We both just stood there in silence, not knowing what on earth to say to eachother..

**Bubbles POV**

I was waiting for Boomer. I texted him to come over, I needed to cut him loose. As soon as I saw him threw the window I felt my body get weaker, I realy like him. I walked over to the door and let him inside. All I had to do was tell him I couldnt be with him, why is that so hard?. ''Sit down'' I said as we walked over to the coutch.

''Is everything okay?'' asked Boomer. I shook my head slowly. ''I dont even know Boomer. Im so confused right now, hearing things from Blossom..its changed everything. This..whatever we have, its done'' I said sadly, not letting myself cry. Boomer held my hand and looked strait into my eyes. ''Bubbles, I know me and my brothers have done bad things and I dont expect you to trust me. Just accept that we've changed, and I want to be with you'' he said.

His words were so sweet, I didnt think that he could be so sweet, infact up until now I didnt think he even knew how to count up to ten!. He always seemed so dumb and fragile, he's changed so much in these short years. ''Thats sweet Boomer'' I said smiling. ''You dont need to trust me, just accept that i've changed'' he said, sounding like a true man. I smiled brightly and nodded. ''I do, I always did'' I said.

We smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It wasnt like the others, it was passionate and it just felt..right. I pulled away grinning, I was so stupid for ever doubting him..hes not like the others. Hes diffrent. Hes changed...

**Buttercup POV**

Somethings been eating away at me. Something I hadnt told anyone, something I couldnt tell anyone. But to this point, I decided it was time. I heard someone knock on my window, allerting me. I stood up and walked over to my window. I pulled the curtains aside to reveal Butch. I smiled at him and opened the window, letting him inside the room.

''What is it you wanted to tell me?'' he asked curiously. I walked over to him and sighed. It was all about to come down, hell would brake loose. ''Im pregnant Butch...''

**- Oh shiiite! What a twist right?. Haha, hope you liked it. Sorry its kinda short but ive not even been to sleep yet and im exsausted haha,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please review. Kisses,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	15. Broken Inside

**Love's A Battle Field**

**- Hi guys. Sorry its been so long! I just had alot of writting on my other storys. But im back..**

**Also, can I just clear something up?. Yes, Buttercup is pregnant, and YES it is Butch's!. I didnt want to do an acctual scene about making it because I cant write like that, so sorry if you got confused.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 15 - Broken Inside**

_**Previously On Love's A Battle Field:**_

_**''What is it you wanted to tell me?'' he asked curiously. I walked over to him and sighed. It was all about to come down, hell would brake loose. ''Im pregnant Butch...''**_

**Normal POV**

Buttercup Utonium sat on her bed, head in hands. Neither of the two had spoken in about 3 minutes, since Buttercup uttered the words, 'Im pregnant Butch...'. Buttercup had known for a while, the two had been together for almost 3 months in total. She didnt want anyone to know, she was ashamed. And after the whole thing with Aimee, she didnt want to add to it.

Butch glared at Butterup, he felt her pain..he was just to shocked to comfort her. Everything seemed cold to them, they were only seventeen..they were teenagers. Butch suddenly felt the need to talk, he started pacing around the room.

''Your pregnant...how..how long have you known?'' asked Butch, as he stared intently at his girlfriend. ''A while'' replied Buttercup in discust, she knew that she should have told him sooner, just not now..not now. ''Are you mad?'' asked Buttercup as she stared up at Butch. Her face was a mess, her mascara had ran right down her cheeks and her hair was a state.

Butch was almost offended by the words she spoke. He walked over to her and bent down to her eye-level. ''Buttercup. How could I be mad at you? this isnt your fault'' he said. Buttercup looked away, not wanting Butch to see her cry. Buttercup was always the tough one, the girl that didnt take bother from no one. Dont get me wrong, she still is..shes just broken inside. ''Look at me'' said Butch. Buttercup sighed slightly and turned her head to look at the raven haired boy. Butch carressed her cheek lovingly.

**Buttercup POV**

''I love you Buttercup. Nothing's gonna change that'' said Butch. I smiled and kissed him lovingly. We heard someone open the door, my sisters were glaring at us. ''When did you come in?'' Bubbles asked Butch, confused. ''He came through the window'' I said as I whiped my ruined make-up off my face. Blossom noticed and rushed over to me. ''Buttercup! have you been crying? whats wrong?'' she asked, obviously concerned.

I glanced at Butch, I didnt realy want him to be here when I told them. Butch nodded understandingly. ''Ill give you some space. Ill go tell my brothers'' he said. Bubbles ran over to us all. ''Tell them what? whats going on?'' she asked as she stared at me with big concerned eyes. I smiled at her and watched Butch leave.

Bubbles handed me a tissue, I whiped some more make-up off of my face. ''Tell us whats going on Buttercup'' pleaded Blossom. I sighed and put the tissue down beside me. I looked up at my sisters. ''Your not gonna like what I have to say..'' I admitted. Blossom and Bubbles looked at eachother, they were getting anxious.

''Just tell us'' said Bubbles. I took a deep breath and looked up at my sisters. ''Im pregnant guys'' I said. They gasped and glared at me with wide eyes. ''Wow..it it Butch's right!'' said Bubbles,_ looks like shes gone back to being an idiot!._ ''Of course it is!'' I yelled. Blossom was looking at the wall with wide eyes.

''Bloss?'' I asked. She ran a hand threw her hair and shook her head. ''This wasnt supposed to happen. Your seventeen Buttercup'' she said sadly. Well, being sad is better than being mad right. ''Im sorry Blossom'' I said. She looked at me and shook her head. ''Dont be'' she said before hugging me.

Phew, I thought we were gonna fall out again. ''Uh oh'' muttered Bubbles. Me and Blossom stared at her. ''What is it?'' I asked. ''Butch is about to tell his brothers..expect to see Brick breaking the door down'' she said. Blossom sighed and stood up. ''I dont think that'll happen'' she said, like she knew something. ''Why's that?'' I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but sighed and stopped. ''Uh..its nothing'' she said with a small smile. _That was wierd..._

**Normal POV**

''SHES WHAT!'' yelled Brick Jojo, so loud that half of China could here him. Butch put his arms up in defence. ''Dont be mad!'' he pleaded. ''Your so dead!'' yelled Brick. ''Its not my fault you phsyco!'' yelled Butch. The boys went on baraging eachother with insults. Boomer, who had been quiet up until now interupted them. ''HEY!'' yelled Boomer. Brick and Butch stopped talking imeditetly and looked at him.

''Stop fighting okay! Brick its not his fault that Buttercup got pregnant! and Butch, you can see why hes mad so dont take it personaly'' said Boomer. Just like the old days, Boomer would settle their fights by telling them where they both were right, Bubbles would do that too. The boys looked at eachother, both of them had seemed to calm down.

''Your right'' said Brick as he let his gaurd down. ''Yeah'' agreed Butch as he smiled at Boomer. ''Guys..I need to say something'' said Brick. Butch and Boomer turned their attention to Brick. ''What is it bro?'' asked Butch. Brick sighed and looked up at them. ''I kissed Blossom last night'' he admitted.

''WHAT? She forgave you!'' asked Butch. He was clearly shocked, his eyes were getting bigger by the second. ''I think so..I hope so. I just need to give it time'' he said. Butch smiled to himself, ohh the irony he thought. ''Im sure it'll be fine'' said Boomer. ''Easy for you to say, blondie could never stay mad at you'' said Brick. ''I dont think she could stay mad at anyone'' added Butch. The boys smiled and began talking about the girls, and what would happen next.

**Blossom POV**

I began walking down the road. I had to clear my head, all I can think about is Buttercup being pregnant..and Brick. Its all so confusing now. Nothing is predictable anymore, I just wish I could help her.

''Blossom'' I heard someone call. I turned my head to find Brick. He had his hat on backwards, like he always wears it. I walked up to him and smiled awkwardly. ''Hey'' I said, I didnt know how to act around him anymore. ''Hows Buttercup?'' he asked. ''Shes fine, just in shock y'know'' I said. Brick nodded and looked away, the awkwardness was killing us.

''Brick,'' I said. ''I know things are wierd right now, but I hate this whole awkward thing'' I finished. Brick turned to look at me. ''Me too. Ill say it, I just wanna be with you..but that wont happen'' he said. I tilted my head in confusion.

''How do you know that wont happen'' I said softly. He stared down at me. Without warning, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him. He kissed me back and put his hands on my waist. I draped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was amazing, nothing like the first time..it was more controled and anticipated, instead of being sudden and not expected.

We pulled away and glared at eachother. ''I love you'' he blurtted out. I smiled and nodded. ''I love you too..''

**- Awwwr:3. Cuteness,**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	16. I Believe We've Met Before

**Love's A Battle Field**

**- HI GUYS. Sorry its been SOO long but I have like loads of chapters to update latley, forgive me? :3**

**Last time on Love's A Battle Field - Buttercup told her sister that she's pregnant, Blossom and Brick admitted their love for eachother and Aimee had'nt been around.**

**Chapter 16 - I Believe We've Met Before..**

**Normal POV**

It had been two weeks since that fateful day that Buttercup told her sisters that she was pregnant with Butchs child. Nothing had changed, well except for the fact the reds were now dating, as were Bubbles and Boomer. Of course Blossom and Brick waited a week to tell their siblings, it was pretty big news to them.

Buttercup was going crazy, she had a bump on her stomach, it was small but very noticeble. Yes, everything seemed to be working out well for the group..until a few hours later..

Blossom walked into the living room, trying to find her sisters. She had just gotten back from Bricks, she left early to see if Buttercup was okay. ''Buttercup?'' asked Blossom. She looked in the kitchen and found Buttercup drinking a glass of water. ''You okay?'' asked Blossom, Buttercup nodded in resonce.

''Wheres Bubbles?'' asked Blossom curiously as she also grabbed a glass of water in what seemed like a pink mug. ''She's out with Boomer'' replied Buttercup as she put her glass in the sink. ''Cool. You going for your check up today then?'' asked Blossom. Buttercup smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, me and Butch are just gonna check if everything's okay down there'' she replied as she put her hand on her stomach.

''Okay, I guess I'll just call up Robin or something'' said Blossom, refering to her bestfriend Robin. Buttercup smiled and left the room, leaving Blossom to think of what to do today.

**Buttercup POV**

Me and Butch were in the the doctors office. I lay back in a large white chair, with Butch at my side. ''I hope everything's okay'' I said. Butch held my hand and kissed me. ''Everythings gonna be fine'' he said comfortingly. The nurse walked in the room and smiled brightly at us before turning on the machines.

''Hello Mrs Utonium, I am here to do your ultrasound. Its just to find out if everything is okay'' she the nurse, I nodded in understandment. The nurse put some realy cold gel onto my stomach, just where the bump was, and placed something onto it.

I breathed in deepley, it was so uncomfortable. Not only because of the cold gel but also becuase I was about to see my child for the first time ever. I felt the nurse move the little white thing around the gel as she stared at her computer thing.

''Okay, everything seems to be fine'' said the nurse, I sighed in releif. Me and Butch directed our eyes to the monitor were we saw it, our child. ''And this is your baby'' she said pointing to the screen. Butch squeezed me hand and smiled. ''Oh my god'' I said glaring at the screen. To be honest it sorta looked like a big potato, but it was only a few weeks old of course it looked like that.

For weeks I had been imagining my child, I imagined I would have a beutiful baby girl and she would have my raven black hair and Butchs dark green eyes. She would look like me when she got older, only she would have the slow attention span and the twitchyness from Butch.

''Wow'' said Butch as he stared at the screen. His face lit up the moment he saw it. The nurse whiped the gel of my stomach and handed me a picture of the ultrasound. I took the picture and looked at it, it was so cute..I couldnt help but smiled un-controlabely.

''We will see you back in two weeks for another check up but everything seems fine. If you have any questions atall just call and ask for Mr Bailey'' explained the nurse. I nodded and Butch helped me up of the chair. We walked out the room and stepped into Butchs car, getting ready to go home.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Boomer walked to my house, hand in hand. The day had been perfect so far, we went to the cafe and then to the beach and we just sat and talked for hours. He is nothing like any of the other boys I have dated, he acctualy listens and cares. Every single second I spent with him was heaven.

''When is Buttercup and Butch getting back from the doctors?'' asked Boomer as we reached the house. ''They should be back by now'' I replied as I opened the front door and walked inside. As soon as we entered the living room we found Buttercup and Butch on the coutch.

''Hey guys'' said Butch. We smiled and walked over to them. ''Hey, how was the ultrasound?'' I asked them. Buttercup smiled and pulled a picture out of her pocket. ''Amazing, look'' said Buttercup as she handed me the picture. Me and Boomer looked at it and narrowed out eyes.

''Where is is?'' asked Boomer as he squinted his eyes. Buttercup laughed and pointed to alittle round potato looking thing in the centre. ''Thats it'' said Buttercup. I smiled as I looked at my future neice/nefhew. I never expected everything to be so well, most of the time something tradgic happens the second we experience true happiness, mabey were finaly getting our karma back.

I handed Buttercup the picture and sat beside her on the coutch. ''Im glad everything okay'' I said happily. Buttercup grinned and hugged me. ''Why are you so understanding? seriously first you didnt give two fucks about me and Butch and then you didnt mind I was pregnant? your too understanding sis'' said Buttercup smiling.

I gave her a cheeky grin and shrugged my shoulders. ''Its a gift'' I replied grinning. We all sat and talked amounst ourselfs, chatting about what would happen next.

**Normal POV**

All six of the teenagers walked out the front door, they were taking a walk before having to be at school in the morning. They were enjoying the sun and such, until a voice disturbed them.

''Hey guys, whats up?'' asked Mitch as he smiled at them. ''Well me and Butch went to get our tests today, everythings good'' replied Buttercup. She had told Mitch everything a week earlier, as they were trying to build their friendship back.

''Thats good'' said Mitch cheerfuly. He looked to his side and smiled as he noticed someone. ''There she is'' said Mitch as he signaled for someone to come over to them.

Mitch smiled at them all. ''Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend'' said Mitch as he pointed to someone that walked beside him. Everyone gasped at the girl. ''Im Aimee, nice to meet you'' said Aimee with a very devious smile.

Buttercup and Butch glanced at eachother then back at Aimee. ''Oh god..''

**- Ha, the bitch is back! And what worse? she's pretending she dosent even know them! how devious of her!.**

**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I HAVENT BEEN TO SLEEP YET AND IM DYING! :L**

**So the greens are doing well and we saw some love from the blues! How amazing ;)**

**Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	17. Girlfriend or Imposter?

**Love's A Battle Field**

**- Hey guys. Sorry it took a while to update, I hope you like the chapter..**

**Last time on Love's A Battle Field: Buttercup revealed her pregnancy, Bubbles and Boomer got closer and Mitch introduced his new girlfriend..Aimee.**

**Chapter 17 - Girlfriend or Imposter?**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup glared at Aimee with angry eyes, Aimee simply smiled at her. ''So, this is the girl you've been telling me about'' said Aimee with a very devious grin. Mitch nodded and put his arm around Aimee. ''Yep, thats her'' he replied. Buttercup looked like she were about to explode.

If it werent enough she was dating Mitch, but now shes pretending she dosent even know them! Buttercup was fuming. ''We should realy go'' said Buttercup through gritted teeth. Butch gave Aimee a look before walking off with his friends. Aimee smiled at Mitch as she kissed him.

''They seem nice'' she said to Mitch as she smiled brightly at him. ''Wait till you get to know them'' said Mitch with a smirk before the happy couple walked off. Aimee hadent planned this, it was just a spring of the moment idea, she was still after Butch. Baby or no baby, Aimee Hamilton always gets what she wants.

**Buttercup POV**

''What the hell is she playing at!'' I yelled as I paced around my living room. Butch stopped me from pacing by holding my upper arms. ''Stop stressing out, its bad for the baby'' he said. I squinted my eyes and crossed my arms. ''Since when have you cared about the kid?'' I asked. Butch smiled and sat on the coutch, taking me with him.

''I've always cared, just calm down'' he replied as our siblings entered the room. I couldnt calm down, heres me and Mitch just trying to mend our freindship and that bitch turns up to ruin everything!. I rubbed my temples and stared at my sisters.

''Can I please beat her up!'' I yelled angrily. Butch glared at me and smiled. ''Okay first, shes as equaly strong as you and second your pregnant!'' said Butch. I gave him a death glare before crossing my arms. I was about to mutter obsanities when suddenly I got a shooting pain in my stomach.

''Ah!'' I groaned as I held my stomach. ''Buttercup, whats wrong!'' yelled Butch in concern. I looked up at him and widended my eyes. ''I dont know'' I said before yelled out in pain as my stomach began hurting again. Butch and Brick ran over to me and helped me up. ''Your going to a hospital'' said Brick as he helped me to my feet.

''Im not going to a hospital!, I need to stay here!'' I yelled as I pushed Brick and Butch off me. ''Buttercup, were taking you to a hosital'' said Blossom. I grunted and was about to protest until I got another sharp pain in my stomach. ''Fucking hell!'' I yelled through gritted teeth. _What's happening to me!_

Butch held my arm comfortingly but I simply held him by the collar and got in his face. ''You did this to me!'' I yelled as I began to pass out. Butch then scooped me up and held me bridal style. ''Lets go'' he said before they all went outside and took flight.

**Normal POV**

Butch was pacing around the waiting room. They had been waiting for an hour and they were all freeking out. ''She should be out by now'' said Bubbles quietly as she hugged into Boomer. ''We just need to be patient. You know Buttercup, she can beat anything'' said Blossom. Butch glared at her with squinted eyes.

''We've been waiting patiently for an hour!'' he yelled. Brick looked up at his brother and gave him a look. ''Acctualy, we've been waiting patienly. You've just been waiting'' said Brick. Butch shot him a death glare before pacing around the room again.

The medical door opened and the doctor walked out. ''Mr Jojo?'' asked the doctor. Butch turned around and nodded, his heart was racing. ''How is she?'' he asked. ''She'll be fine, she just has a common problem built on stress. I would keep her secluded from any problems, if her stress continues it could be bad for the baby'' said the doctor.

Butch nodded and sighed in relief. He looked in the door to see Buttercup lying on the bed, she looked fine but she looked realy sad aswell. ''Can we see her?'' Asked Blossom as she stood up. ''Of course'' said the doctor. They walked inside and smiled at Buttercup.

''How ya feeling?'' asked Butch as he held her hand. ''Like im about to kill someone..'' said Buttercup as she slowly looked up at Butch with a blank face. Butch stepped back slowly, knowing not to be near her when shes angry. ''Try to calm down, any stress is bad for the baby'' said Blossom.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes to her sister and looked at her like she was stupid. ''Well of course im going to be stressed! That bitch is getting into Mitch's head so she she can get into Butch's pants! and im sitting in a hospital bed because im too stressed. OF COURSE IM FUCKING STRESSED!'' yelled Buttercup.

Everyone glanced at eachother with worried expressions as Buttercup yelled loudly. They had to do something about Aimee, if they didnt the baby and possibely Buttercup were in big trouble.

They had to do something, they just didnt know what..

Meanwhile,...

Aimee was sitting in Mitchs house, smiling at a picture on her phone, a picture of her and Butch. ''Hey, what you smiling at?'' asked Mitch with a grin as he walked over to her. Aimee quickly closed the picture and stared up at Mitch.

''Uh..nothing. Im just thinking about you'' said Aimee with a fake grin. Mitch smiled and kissed her, Aimee threw her arms around him and kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled at eachother. ''Wanna go for a walk?'' asked Mitch. Aimee nodded and stood up from the coutch.

''Lets go'' she replied as they walked out of the house. Mitch had no clue about what Aimee had been up to, and she knew that if Butch told him..she would deny every word.

Aimee was going to get Butch back, she would do everything in her power..even if it meant stringing Mitch along. She would get him back, if it was the last thing she would do..

**- 0.0 Amiee, you bitch! Haha, sorry its short but I didnt know what else to write!**

**Poor Mitch huh? Will he ever find out the truth about his girlfriends past? Will Aimee acttualy get Butch back? Will Buttercup lose her grip on reality? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Next chapter: Butch tries to convince Mitch that Aimee is bad news and Buttercup tries to stay out of stress..which works until she runs into Aimee..**

**Until next time..**

**- Adriana xoxo**


	18. She Dont Want you, She Wants Me

**Love's A Battle Field**

**- Yo guys. So were on to chapter eighteen, hooray :) This chapter is basicly about trying to take down the devious Aimee, all the while trying to keep Buttercup out of it..that's going to fail. Well, thanks for reading, hope ya like it!**

**Last Chapter - Aimee began dating Mitch, hiding her true past and intentions. Buttercup went to hospital for child harming stress and the gang deided to take Aimee down without her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - She Dont Want you, She Wants Me<strong>

**Normal POV**

Buttercup lay in her bed, thinking quietly to herself. The gang would be taking down Aimee, without her. She couldnt be in any more stress, so she had to leave it to her sisters and friends, much to her dismay.

''Buttercup?''

She turned her head to see Butch standing by the door. She sat up and smiled at him.

''Hey''

Butch walked over and sat on her bed. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

''How you feeling?''

''Amazing, you know minus the puking and the fact that you wont let me leave my bed!.''

Butch smiled at her sarcasm and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

''It's not like we just decided you could'nt leave Buttercup. The doctor said no more stress and lets face it, we're stressed all the time. You need to stay out of it all for a while''

''I know. I just hate it. I wanna take down Aimee as much as the rest of you.''

''Ha. Believe me babe, no one wants to take her down more than me.''

Buttercup laughed alittle and nodded into his chest.

''Dont let me down, I dont want her stringing Mitch along anymore.''

''Neither do I. I'll stop her, dont worry.''

Buttercup nodded and pulled away from Butch. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grinned.

''Dont keep me waiting..''

Butch grinned and stood up.

''I wont.''

* * *

><p>The day was rolling in. Butch was heading to Mitch's to try and knock some sence into him, hoping that he could. He knocked on his front door, waiting for a reply.<p>

A few seconds later Mitch opened the door.

''Hey Butch, what's up?''

''Nothing much. Uh, can I come in?''

Mitch nodded and opened the door fully to let him in. Butch walked in and began walking to his living room.

''I just wanted to talk to you about A-''

''Oh hey. Butch right?''

Butch glared at the person that cut him off mid-sentence..Aimee. She was sitting on Mitchs coutch with a friendly smile on her face.

''Uh..yeah. Aimee is it?'' he asked with an annoyed face.

''Thats me. Mitch I should get going''

Aimee stood up and walked over to Mitch. She pulled him close and kissed him, right infront of Butch. She pulled away and walked to the door, giving Butch a very sly wink.

''Wow, what did I do to deserve her huh?'' asked Mitch with a dopey grin on his face.

''I was just thinking that. Anyway, we need to talk..about Aimee.''

''Aimee?''

Butch nodded and sat on his coutch. Mitch sat on the opposite coutch and glared at Butch with curiousity in his brown eyes.

''Listen, this is gonna sound wierd but you need to know. Aimee..shes using you man.''

''Using me? What do you mean?''

''Well we used to date and she's like obsessed with me. Basicly, she dont like you, she likes me and shes trying to get closer to me by dating my bestmate.''

Mitch gave him a pissed off look. Butch narrowed his eyes.

''You jealous fucker. I dont know what your game is Butch but I think you should keep your lies to yourself!.''

''Mitch, I aint lying. She is a physco! You cant keep dating her!.''

''Get the hell out Butch, you aint fooling anyone!.''

Butch sighed and walked out of Mitch's house. He didnt think it would work, but he had hoped it would.

''Well that failed..'' he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Buttercup smirked as she opened the front door. When the others went out one of them forgot their keys. She smiled happily as she walked outside, she was restricted from leaving the house but thats Buttercups thing, she cant follow rules.<p>

''Thank god, one more day in bed rest and I would have killed myself!'' she said to herself.

She continued walking down the road smiling brightly. ''Arh.'' she moaned as she accidently bumped into someone.

''Sorr- oh its _you_.'' said none other than Aimee with a bored face.

Buttercup scoweled. ''Oh yeah its me! What the hell are you doing screwing around with Mitch!''

Aimee smirked and crossed her arms.

''Hes such a sweet boy, such a sweet, guilable boy. And Butch is going mad, he and Mitch fell out because Butch told him I was using him.''

''BUT YOU ARE!. What's your game Aimee!''

''I plan on getting revenge you idiot. And you cant stop me, considering your all knocked up and such. I'll be seeing you around.''

And with that, Aimee walked away smirking. Buttercup felt as though she was ready to explode.

''Your not getting away with this Aimee! Even if I die trying to stop you..''

* * *

><p>Aimee returned to Mitchs, in a very happy mood. Once she walked in Mitch smiled and walked over to her.<p>

''Hey, how are you?''

''Im great Mitch, sorry about you and Butch by the way. I dont know whats wrong with him, he must not like me or something.''

''Then he's stupid. You're gorgeous and amazing. Im glad I have you.''

Aimee smiled a genuine smiled after hearing that, no one had ever realy been that nice to her before.

''You're so sweet Mitch.''

She grinned and pulled him into a passionate kiss that tore threw both of them like lightning. Aimee pulled away and hugged him, smirking deviously as her plan fell into place.

''I love you so much Ames.''

''Love you too..''

* * *

><p><strong>- Evil bitc- wow, got abit mad there!<strong>

**What do you think? Aimee: Bitch or Mitch? Haha, that failed. What I mean is do you think shes evil or amazing. If you do like Aimee, thank Becomingemo for sending me her! Cheers!.**

**Next Chapter: Butch hatches a plan to take Aimee down, Mitch and Aimee get closer and Buttercup experiences some stress related problems..**

**Until next time,**

**- Adriana xoxo**


End file.
